Como si nunca te hubira conocido
by Ioseas
Summary: Un chico conoce a Maki desde la primaria, se hacen buenos amigos y ese chico se enamora de ella, pero ella tiene otro planes en mente además de otros gustos, aunque al final no todo sale como Maki esperaba...
1. Kagami

**Ioseas volvio, le traigo esta nueva historia espero les guste, tardare muchos dias, tal vez semanas en actualizar capitulos, hare capitulos largos, no como este, sera una historio yuri y solo con love live esta vez, una disculpa por la hisotia de k-on que no continue, hasta luego y espero esta historia cresca muy pronto.**

* * *

Una niña de tan solo 7 años está acostada boca bajo en su cama con una libreta en la cual está punto de escribir.

Maki niña

Querido diario te contare que hoy conocí a una persona muy especial…

Recuerdo

-Hola se encuentra bien.- Un niño de aparentemente unos 10 años, pelinegro comienza a caminar hacia la niña.

-Si no se preocupe por mí, me se cuidar sola.- Respondió la niña manteniendo la mirada baja.

-No lo veo señorita, para la manera en la que te tiraron tu desayuno y ensuciaron su ropa.- Señalando el niño el desayuno y la ropa sucia de la niña.

-¿Y a usted eso que le importa?- Pregunto la niña sin levantar la vista, y un poco enfadada.

-Jaja, debe relajarse, mejor venga le daré un poco de mi almuerzo.- Sonrío cortésmente.

-No lo aceptare, debo irme.- Comenzó a caminar la niña hasta que sintió como su mano roso con la del niño.

-No aceptare un no por respuesta, debe comer, todos los niños como nosotros debemos comer para ser sanos y fuertes.- Dejo el niño atrayendo a la niña hacia el con un jalón muy suave.

-Solo será el día de hoy…

Los niños comenzaron a comer y sonrieron uno con el otro, hasta que el timbre sonó y los niños debían volver a clases.

Maki niña

-Y su nombre es Kagami Kaito…

8 años después

-Maki mira lo que encontré mientras tú estabas en los Estados Unidos.- Dijo su madre a la pelirroja que estaba tratando de no ser vista por las ventanas.

-¿Qué ha encontrado madre?- Respondió la chica amablemente.

-Tu diario de cuando asistías a la primaria, pero creo que aún lo usas.- Dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

-Déjame en paz madre, ahí es donde escribo todo lo que paso con u's.- Respondió la chica del cabello rojo un tanto sonrojada.

-Deberías decir todo eso que escribes.- Le comento su madre.

-Lo he intentado pero son tan inmaduras en ocasiones que prefiero callarme.- Dijo algo frustrada la chica.

-Todos en algún momento somos así, debes darte cuenta que tú también lo eres, aunque no reflejes las mismas actitudes de ellas.- Argumento la madre.

De la nada vino una luz de flash, tratado de fotografiar a la chica.

-¡Cierren todas la ventanas y saquen a los perros no quiero fotógrafos por toda la casa!- Grito un hombre de bata blanca.- La señorita Nishikino solo será fotografiada por su padre.- Sonrío posteriormente.

-¡Padre!- La chica no pudo contener su emoción.- Te extrañe tanto, es bueno volver a verte.- Corrió sonriente a darle un abrazo.

Fueron a comer y tan pronto el padre salió de la casa de nuevo a su trabajo, la madre volvió al tema del diario.

-Oye Maki quiero saber algo, ¿te has enamorado?- Pregunto la madre a la joven.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa madre?!- Pregunto la chica un poco sonrojada.

-Solo responde mi pregunta, o te pregunto sobre, como se llama ah sí, Kagami-san 3.- Sonrió un tanto picara la madre de la joven quien ya no apenada, sino molesta se levantó de la mesa dio las gracias por la comida y se retiró a su cuarto.

Ya recostada sobre su cama ella se puso a renegar por qué su madre tomo su diario.

Recuerdo de Maki a los 10 años

-Hola, he venido por usted, espero no le moleste Nishikino-san.- Decía el joven pelinegro con uniforme de secundaria.

-Ah, hola me sorprende que lo haya hecho, y no me molesta en lo absoluto, solo le pediré me deje unas cuadras antes de mi casa, ya que si mi padre lo ve, le arrancaría la cabeza sin pensarlo.- Comento la niña.

-Está bien pero tampoco la dejare muy lejos tal vez un casas de distancia.- Sonrió el joven y como lo habían dicho 4 casas antes de llegar a casa de la niña, se despidieron.

Recuerdo de Maki a los 15 años…

Sentada en el piano de la sala de música de la escuela femenina Otonokizaka tocando una canción

Aishiteru banzai!  
Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzai!  
Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo  
Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku  
Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga  
Miete kita yo na aozora

Fin de los recuerdos.

-¿Por qué hice esa canción?...

* * *

 **Conoceran muy pronto a donde va la historia.**


	2. El chico idol

**Realmente lo siento si con el paso de los capitulos no cumplo expectativas, cabe mencionar que no soy un gran fan de love live, y menos un gran escritor, pero lo hago con love live ya que es uno de los pocos animes con mucho fanservice, y le agradesdoc a mi ex novia T-R (escritora de muchos fics por cierto) por mostrarme la serie, he tratado de plasmar mis mejores ideas, y tranquilos que todas las musas apareceran y tendran una relevancia importante despues de ciertas cosas... See You**

* * *

Nico.

Eran casi las 8 am, era tarde muy tarde, tenía que ir a presentar mi examen para ingresar a la universidad y luego a una audición en una agencia de idols.

-¿Nombre? –Me preguntaba la señorita recepcionista de la universidad.

-Yasawa, Yazawa Nico. –Respondí un tanto agotada.

-Muy bien, el grupo de gastronomía está en el edificio K, salón 8Z. –Me decía ella señalando el ultimo edificio, si el del fondo, el que era imposible llegar en 3 minutos.

-Muy bien gracias. –Le agradecí de manera amable pero salí corriendo eufórica del lugar, al llegar al edificio B un auto azul me bloqueo el paso y yo claramente me moleste.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa imbécil? –Fueron mis palabras de molestia hacia el tipo que conducía el auto.

-Veo que vas tarde igual que yo sube, vamos al mismo lugar y me temo que corriendo jamás llegaras a tiempo. –Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí al auto aun molesta con él, pero cómoda ya que no tenía que correr.

Condujo y acelero el auto de tal manera que llegamos pronto al edificio, entramos al edificio y buscamos el salón que nos correspondía, él iba al 8Y y 8Z, los encontramos un salón enfrente del otro e ingresamos.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas, salí del edificio y pretendía ir a la cafetería de la universidad, mirar si estaba abierta y comprar algo de comer para así poder ir sin problemas a mi audición.

Pero nuevamente el mismo carro azul y el mismo tipo salieron de la nada.

-Te llevo, sube. – Era pregunta o era afirmación, le di la vuelta esta vez al carro rechazando la invitación. –Ey anda sube no muerdo, y muerdo no preocupes me he vacunado. –Era el comentario más bobo que había escuchado, pero no volteé.

Seguí mi camino hacia la cafetería y o sorpresa, el tipo ya estaba ahí, platicando con un par de chicas y riendo.

-Ey miren, mi amiga prisas ha llegado. –Me decía sonriendo y yo claramente me moleste con su comentario hecho.

-Cállate idiota, ni me llamo prisas y mucho menos soy tu amiga. –Le respondí muy enfadada.

El tipo me miro aun con risas pero no me contesto me acerque a pedir algo de comer y posteriormente fui hacia donde era mi audición.

"¿Pero qué demonios ese tipo me está siguiendo o qué demonios hace? "–Era mi cuestionamiento entre pensamientos, al ver en la agencia el auto azul, el mismo auto azul de la universidad.

Al entrar vi muchas chicas y una mujer de edad casi como la de mi madre, me miro, mantuvo su mirada en mí durante varios segundos.

-¿Nico, Nico Yazawa? –Pregunto un tanto ilusionada o eso creo yo.

-Etto, si soy Nico Yazawa. –Respondí confundida

Pronto una avalancha de chicas vino a mí.

-Dame tu autógrafo.

-No a mí.

-No yo soy tu mayor fan.

-Es verdad que las musas se han separado

(TIEMPO :( QUE CREEN LOVE LIVE TERMINO OFICIALMENTE, SI LAS SEIYUS HAN DANDO SU ULTIMO CONCIERTO EN EL TOKIO DOME EL DIA 1 ABRIL, QUE TRISTE).

-Es verdad que te besaste con Maki.

-Quiero ser como tu algún día.

Eran muchas chicas gritando una y otra cosa que no entendía mucho, pero comencé a firmar libretas y veía a muchas chicas agradecidas, pero a lejos lo vi salir otra vez, estaba en el auditorio adjunto saliendo un tanto desilusionado, "¿Qué le habrá pasado?", era mi intriga. Me miro pero no me hizo caso esta vez, siguió su camino y yo quede esperando mi turno para la audición.

Pasaron cerca de 45 min y fue mi turno, me presente y comencé a cantar, al terminar los directores hablaron entre ellos y de pronto uno de ellos hablo.

-Muy bien señorita Yazawa, es una pena que esta agencia no acepte a chicas que han tenido una pequeña carrera como idol, pero hemos hablado y le daremos una oportunidad, haciendo al excepción con usted, así que felicidades, sea usted bienvenida. –Era enserio, me aceptaron, seré idol profesional, no lo puedo creer tengo que ir con mi familia a darles la noticia, déjenme salir ya de este lugar, tengo que expresar mi felicidad a todo el mundo.

Corrí a la salida de la agencia y espere un taxi, no llegaba, pero de inmediato voltee y vi el auto azul, vi al chico aun desanimado y me acerque.

-¿Me llevas? –Le mostré una enorme sonrisa y el me miro.

El chico accedió y subí a su auto, me llevo a casa, sin decir ni una sola palabra, llegando ahí decidí romper el silencio.

-Bien, pues aquí es donde vivo, si quieres el día de los resultados para la universidad puedes pasar por mi e ir a ver si es que quedamos. –Hice el comentario el asintió y enseguida que baje de su auto se retiró.

Subí a casa y vi a todos preparados para merendar.

-Antes de que todos tomen su primer bocado, les tengo que decir que… -Aumente el suspenso en la mesa. –Que seré idol profesional, he sido aceptada.

Todos me miraron orgullosos, mis hermanas y hermano estaban que no lo creían, mi madre estaba más contenta que yo era una fiesta en casa, "seria idol, IDOL"….

Narración

-Nozo-chan. –Era una chica rubia que gritaba a una casa un poco pequeña.

Nadie salía y comenzó a tocar la puerta con mucha fiereza.

-¿Quién es? –Una voz profunda se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy Eri. –Se escuchaba del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre se postro frente a la chica.

-¿Se encuentra Nozomi? –Pregunto la chica rubia al hombre parado de la puerta.

-Claro, enseguida le hablo. –El hombre respondió y grito hacia dentro de la casa. – ¡Hija te buscan!

Enseguida salió corriendo la chica y llevo fuera de la casa a la chica rubia.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –Pregunto la Eri.

-Es una muy larga historia, ¿te puedo ver mañana?, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo Nozomi y enseguida regreso a casa.

Al otro día como estaba acordado por ellas se vieron.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nozomi?, dímelo todo. –Eri confundida pedía respuestas.

-Lo siento, estoy a punto de ir a vivir con alguien más Eri. –Decía triste y desconsolada buscando un abrazo.

-Pero y tu padre, ¿qué hacía ayer en tu casa? –Seguía confundida a chica rubia, recibiendo en sus brazos a la otra chica.

-Me casare con una persona que mi padre me ha impuesto, es un hombre que trabaja para él, pensé que al irme lejos de casa y no estar cerca de mis padres todo esto nunca pasaría, pero le dije la verdad, se lo tuve que confesar, pero él no me entendió a pesar de a ver visto otra cosas en las cartas, mi padre no lo entendió y dice que para el debo estar con alguien mejor para mí, ayer vinieron a visitarme para que el chico me conociera, es un joven castaño de cerca de 25 años de edad, es de Corea, sus padres son divorciados, y es un gran administrador, según dice mi padre. –Respondía la chica.

-Pero entonces, tú y yo, ¿Qué pasara con nosotras?, lo dejaras así, no pelearas por lo que nosotras hemos vivido desde hace 2 años que comenzamos esta relación, necesito una noche más contigo, estar contigo otra vez, realmente esto me duele mucho, pero no quiero que te vayas de mí nunca Nozomi, prometimos ocultarlo, y tú siempre dijiste que las cartas decía que cuando la luna, tú y yo nos juntáramos esto, nosotras seria eterno. –Argumentaba en lagrima Eri.

-Lo siento, no pude callarme, no podía vivir tranquila sin decirle a mis padres que tengo novia. –Contesto Nozomi. –Pero tienes razón, te parece bien si este jueves nos vemos, habrá luna nueva y quiero estar contigo por última vez, vienen por el sábado. –Prosiguió Nozomi.

-De acuerdo me parece bien el jueves estare en tu casa…

Eri

Recuerdo de hace 3 años…

-¡He quedado, he quedado! – Era yo dándole la noticia a mi hermana menor hablando en ruso, ya que aún éramos nuevas en el país.

-¡¿Enserio hermana?! ¡Genial! Vayamos a casa y darle la noticia a mamá. –Alisa me felicitaba e íbamos pronto a casa.

Corrimos a casa, pero a lejos logre ver una chica, pelo corto color purpura, iba totalmente sola, la vi que reviso la misma lista que yo y al igual que yo ella se puso feliz por quedar en la escuela preparatoria, luego vi otra joven pelinegra acompañada de 2 niñas que también estaban festejando, no sabía que después de 3 años ellas formarían parte de mi vida…

El primer día de clases comenzó, a la chica pelinegra no la note, pero enseguida la volví a ver, esa chica con cabello purpura estaba a punto de presentarse en el grupo, así que deje de hacer lo que hacía y puse atención.

-Mi nombre es Nozomi Töjö, soy originaría de la región de Kansai, y me gusta hablar con los astros. –Era la presentación más rara de todas, pero le quería hablar lo más pronto posible.

Luego de unas cuantas chicas me presente yo.

-Mi nombre es Eri Ayase, soy de Rusia, tengo 2 hermanos y estoy contenta de pertenecer a esta institución. –Era mi presentación un poco sencilla como todas, pero muy firme.

La hora del descanso llego y yo estaba decidida le hablara a esa niña, pero ella salió huyendo del salón, como si no quisiera a nadie cerca de ella, pero me decidí a salir a buscarla, pero la vi ahí cerca de las mascotas y de la hija de la directora, que por alguna razón no había ida a su primer día de secundaria, no se decían ni una palabra pero las 2 acariciaban dichas mascotas…

Nozomi

Recuerdo de hace 3 años.

Me encontraba con Kotori, aun no sabía su nombre en ese entonces, la vi que estaba resfriada jugando con unas mascotas que teníamos en la parte de atrás del edificio de la escuela, me acerque sin decir nada, acaricie también durante unos minuto y después decidí regresar al salón, pero al momento de girar vi a Eri, de ella ya sabía cómo se llamaba por su presentación en el salón.

-Hola. –Me saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

La ignore y seguí mi camino, no quería arruinar otra amistad, no otra vez.

-Hey, te hablo ¿Nozomi?, si Nozomi es tu nombre ven acá, hablemos aún queda tiempo. –Insistió pero no le hice caso alguno, y no le hable, no conteste no quiero, no tendré amigas aquí, en ningún lugar hare amigos.

El día termino y fui a mi nueva casa, era mi primer día sola en casa, así que no sabía por dónde empezar, mis deberes o ir por una pequeña despensa, no sabía qué hacer. Entre mi agonía decidí darme una ducha.

"¿Qué pasara si le hablo a esa chica que se acercó hoy a mí?" –Mis pensamientos se unían y mi recuerdo de hace 7 años llegaba.

Recuerdo de hace 7 años, dentro de un recuerdo de hace 3 años, recuerdo de hace 10 años entonces…

-Sora, ¡Sora! –Era yo de pequeña, buscando a mi amiga de la infancia.

-Ya basta Nozomi, no quiero hablarte más, eres mala, no sabes jugar a nada. –Me decía ella entre lágrimas después de darle un golpe, tratando de jugar un poco agresivo, y al mismo tiempo por tocar sus pechos, pero yo lo hacía jugando.

Yo insistí en seguir hablando con ella y con los días todo fue mejorando hasta aquel día.

Salimos de la escuela primaria y yo protagonice la mayor tragedia de todas, después de ese día todos en la escuela me dejaron de hablar.

-Una carrera al parque, ¡vamos! –Todos comenzamos a correr y justo en la calle para cruzar al parque, se había postrado el color verde en el semáforo, yo no me percate y corrí, corrí sin que nada me importara, pero pronto se escuchó.

-¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡Sora! –Entre gritos de niños y el repentino frenar un carro hizo que me paralizara, parada den otro lado de la banqueta, mire a todos a sus caras, mire a Sora, mire al conductor del auto, espera un segundo ese es, es el hermano de Sora. -¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡Sora!...

En el hospital fui con mi mamá, todos estaban ahí, mis compañeros, los hermanos y padres Sora también.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Kanenki, lo siento señor Kaneki, esto es mi culpa. –Me pare ante ellos pidiendo disculpas, pero desde ese día el volver hacer amigos me costó mucho trabajo, tanto que cuando llegue a la segunda escuela secundaria y cualquier persona que se acercaba a mí hacia que se fuera de inmediato, y luego para olvidar esa triste y amarga historia de mi pasado, donde Sora fue atropellada por su hermano mayor y quedo lisiada de por vida…

De regreso al recuerdo de hace 3 años…

Me levante de la tina de baño, vi la hora, estaba a punto obscurecer pero eran cerca de las 7:30, así que decidí ir a la tienda que estaba cerca mi casa por un poco de ramen instantáneo y una soda de naranja.

Fui a la tienda tarde menos de 25 minutos en estar de regreso, ver mis apuntes del primer día cenar y tratar de acomodar el televisor para poder ver un poco de televisión, cerca de las 11:45 caí rendida y fui a la cama.

Al otro día muy de temprano me levante, me puse algo de ropa cómoda para hacer actividad antes de la escuela, salí de casa a trotar una cuantas calles a la redonda, de regreso pase a la tienda por víveres, fui a casa me duche, me puse mi ropa de la escuela preparatoria, desayune algo ligero y al salir la sombra de una chica me sorprendió.

-¡Nozomi Töjö! –Era nuevamente ella se abalanzo en mi tratando de darme un abrazo, lo cual esquive y ella se fue directo al concreto.

-Ay, ay, enserio eres mala, no creí de ti lo que dijo la señora directora, eres pésima para hacer amigos, y con esa actitud más. –Era ella quejándose de mi forma de ser.

-Las cartas no me han permitido hacer nuevos amigos, solo ellas serán mis acompañantes, solo hasta que las 8 musas estén de regreso me uniré a ellas siendo la novena. –Era mi argumento, pero después procedí a hablar otra vez. –Pero ya que estas aquí te invitare a caminar conmigo a la escuela, ¿Eri-chan? –Sonreía yo esta vez y le daba la mano para que se levantara del piso.

-Si ese es mi nombre Nozomi-chan. –Respondió ella tomando mi mano y preparándose para ponerse de pie.

Caminamos a la escuela platicando un poco, llegamos, comenzaron las clases, llego el descanso, termino el descanso, termino el día de escuela, y fuimos al parque… Nuestra rutina de todo el primer año de preparatoria, pero cada vez ella me ayudaba hacer nuevos amigos.

Recuerdo de hace 2 años…

El consejo estaba en apuros de verdad, tenían que elegir a alguien nuevo para ser la presidenta, todas rumoraban sobre que Anne y Mary serían las nuevas presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo, pero el primer día de clases estaba de empezar, alguien tenía que presentarse como presidenta con las nuevas chicas de primero, yo había llegado temprano, Eri quería hablar conmigo, así que evitando el alboroto me fui a la parte trasera de la escuela y le envíe un mensaje.

"Te espero en la parte trasera del edificio"

"Está bien ahí te veo"

La ceremonia no comenzaba, pero Eri llego, me miro, sonrió y después sin decir una sola palabra se lanzó a mí y me comenzó a besar.

-Siento mucho si eso que acabo de hacer te incómodo. –Miro ella despegando poco a poco sus labios de los míos. –Pero no encontré la forma de decir, que me gustas y quiero estar contigo.

Me sorprendí, pero fue tanta la aceleración de mi corazón que yo también tenia algo que decirle.

-Al principio creí que solo querías ser mi amiga, pero desde hace unos meses atrás tengo esa misma sensación que tú guardabas, yo también quiero estar contigo Eri. –Respondí y nos fundimos en un abrazo para después otra vez besarnos.

Fin de recuerdos

Nozomi Y Eri

-A esperar el dia jueves…

Narración

El día en que Eri y Nozomi se verían llego, Nozomi preparo todo para la noche que pasaría a lado de su amada, era la última por lo que todo tenía que ser especial, preparo una cena y la claro que estaba preparada, Nozomi perdió la noción del tiempo al ver que casi era la hora de ver a Eri, se fue a dar un baño.

Eri llego a la casa de Nozomi toco a la puerta, un poco nerviosa pues se imaginaba al papá de Nozomi nuevamente abriendo la puerta.

-¿Eri? –Preguntaba Nozomi desde el baño, al escuchar su puerta.

-Sí, ábreme hace un poco de frio. –Contestaba más tranquila la rubia.

-Pasa está abierto, pero cuando entres ponle seguro a la puerta, por favor. –Respondió Nozomi desde el baño.

Eri entro y vio la mesa preparada para una cena muy especial, se adentró a dejar algunas cosas, pero tan pronto volteo miro a Nozomi, y ella la invito a cenar, tan pronto terminaron de cenar Nozomi la invito a su cuarto, las luces en la casa se pagaron, se escuchaba mucho el rechinar de la cama y los gritos de las chicas en la obscuridad…

(Censura, censura y más censura).

3 semanas después…

Nico.

El día había llegado, me entregarían los resultados de la universidad para ver si había quedado, el chico llego en su auto azul, me miro sonrió y abrió la puerta de su auto para que yo entrara. Al entrar al auto mire por el retrovisor vi una pancarta y la tome.

-Agencia de idols SYMY, ven a demostrar tu talento y nosotros te convertiremos en una estrella. –Lo tome y lo leí, pronto el me miro y se comenzó a sonrojar.

-Si me has descubierto quiero ser idol, es mi sueño, ser una súper estrella, Yashiro Umata lo será muy pronto. –Me dijo muy nervioso, y pronto yo me di a las carcajadas.

-Lamento decirte Shiro que yo seré la única súper estrella de Japón, Nico Yasawa lo será muy pronto. –Esta fui yo haciéndole burla, y él también comenzó a reír.

-Ya lo veremos muchachita. –Me miro con una sonrisa y prendió la radio, puso una canción y la fue cantando todo el camino.

Kou nattara ii na no mousou to genjitsu ni

Isseki wo toujite kosei wo migake

Kakaenayamu nandai wo mata hitotsu shoukyo

Atama kara ketsu made sore ga wa ga entame

(Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies)

Mada shijirarenanai sa himotoita chouai wo (Woo woo woo, dancing through the skies) Maji kettobashite motto maiagatte

Everybody, put your hands up Sou flying, tsubasa ni nare Mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru Kimi Imada seichouki shinsekai e

Mou tte shikutemo mou hashiruu Mou kanchu no nareru monoga hoshii Munkai nai hidete nai nante kawaii kunai Kobashu wa sukete ni tote wo nijinarii

-Vamos, este es el coro, ¡canta conmigo! –Me sonrió y yo acepte comenzamos a cantar el coro y todo es fue muy divertido.

(Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies)

Shiranai nante yamai de yamatsu no momada wo

(Woo woo woo, dancing through the skies)

Motto au akaitte shoute yo appaite

Everybody, put your hands up

Sou flying, sono imeeji de

Kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni

Sagase you're the one oobutai e

(Flying) Wasureteta (Flying)

Kioku no naka de

Mou ichido mune no takanari wo kike

Everybody, put your hands up

Sou flying, tsubasa ni nare

Mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru

Kimi Imada seichouki shinsekai e

Everybody, put your hands up

Sou flying, sono imeeji de

Kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni

Sagase you're the one oobutai e

(Flying) Wasureteta (Flying)

Kioku no naka de

Mou ichido mune no takanari wo kike

(La canción es Flying opening de la serie death parade, la interpreta bradio)

Estaba impactada canta muy padre, él es genial.

-¿Cuándo es tu audición? –Pregunte algo temerosa.

-Es hoy debo llegor a las 5 pm. –Me respondio.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –Volví hacer una pregunta ahora con más temor.

-Claro, me daría ánimos para hacerlo mejor verte entre el público. –Respondió el muy alegre.

Llegamos a la universidad me baje del auto para preguntar dónde darían los resultados para gastronomía, la recepcionista me reconoció de aquel dia en el que presente el examen y me dijo que los resultados e darían el mismo lugar.

Regrese al auto y le dije a Yashiro que debíamos ir al mismo edificio, él puso el auto en marcha, llegando al edificio estaciono el carro bajamos y comenzamos a buscar las listas de aceptados para gastronomía.

-¡Las encontré! –Grito Yashiro muy emocionado.

-Busca mi nombre, por favor. –Le decía yo a lo lejos.

-Makishima Shougo, Akane Tsunemuri, ¡Nico Yazawa!, ¡Te encontré estas dentro! –Me gritaba a distancia. – Umata, Umata, oh si Yashiro Umata, salón 8B, ¡Nico también estoy yo, y estaremos en el mismo grupo! –Oh eso me sorprendió, compartiremos grupo bien pues ahora seremos compañeros.

-Gracias por decirme eso y gracias por buscarme, ahora que te parece si nos vamos ya casi es la hora de tu audición. –Le decía a distancia a lo que el asintió y salimos corriendo al auto.

Llegamos a la agencia, había muchos chicos y chicas, y de pronto la tope de frente era ella, acompañada de un chico muy bien parecido, pronto sentí como si mi sonrisa se apagara, era Maki, Maki con ¿novio?, ¡Novio!...

* * *

 **Lo siento jovenes este capitulo termina así, que pasara, ¿Maki tiene de verdad novio?, ¿Qué pasara entre Yashiro y Nico?, ¿Ioseas sera asesinado después de la cesura?, descubrelo todo en el siguiente capitulo de como si nunca te hubiera conocido...**

 **Promoción ioseas**

 **Jovenes el que me diga quien es T-R y cuales son 2 de sus obras sera el responsable ahora de hacerme escribir lo que paso en la parte censurada, es decir el/ella sera la autoridad en decirme "o si señor ioseas amo del universo rey de kripton sea tan amanble de no ser tan ogete y compartir todo ello que se imagino cuando escribio este capitulo" o bien "ne ni madres que se queden con las ganas pinches pajas baratas xD"...**

 **Pd: Tardare muchos dias en volver actualizar la historia, ya que estoy en fechas de examenes (muchos pH que calcular :(), aparte de que me ocurrio una desgracia el día viernes ya que me descubrio copiando mi profesor de ecuaciones y me pusho 0 :'(, los dejo hasta la proxima sigan leyendo.**


	3. Pantera

**Hola chicos, traigo noticias OphiellTheFallenAngel (porfa un nombre más pequeño :() es el ganador de la promocion ioseas, si T-R es taviz-rock, amada mia, en otra piel, enemy mine, son algunas excelentes historias de ella :D, y bueno también a ti amigo te dire algo tranquilo la trama las tiene como protagonistas, pero sobre la historia se vera lo que pasara entre ellas okey, LoveForNozomi estuviste cerca te faltaron las historias chico, lo siento...**

* * *

Maki

1 mes atrás…

-¿Por qué escribí esa canción?...

-Señorita Maki creo que la buscan, ¿puede venir un momento?- Era mi mayordomo tocando a mi cuarto cortando mi secuencia de recuerdos.

-Enseguida salgo. –Me pare y mire par la ventana buscando a la persona que me venía a ver.

Mire una y otra vez, hasta que lo vi saltando con una cámara colgando de su cuello, me vio que me asome y me hizo la seña de ven. Baje enseguida de mi cuarto y salí a verlo.

-Hola Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí?. –Me vi confundida ante su repentina aparición.

-Claramente vine por una foto exclusiva de Maki Nishikino, y a visitar a la chica que más quiero. –Me lo dijo con una muy grande sonrisa.

-La foto puedes tenerla, pero basta Kaito, te he dicho una y otra vez que eso no funciono ni funcionara, te di una oportunidad cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria, pero he conocido a otra persona, y no me quieres lejos de ti debes de detener eso, entiéndelo eres mi amigo, esa fue la condición con la que te deje en mi vida. –Le decía yo un poco molesta.

-Pero Maki, yo no te hago nada malo y mucho menos te vine a decir otra cosa, te amo aun pero yo sé que si no me quieres no me quieres y ya, no impidas lo que siento por ti. –Los ánimos se calentaban desafortunadamente, él se comenzó a enojar y yo igual.

-¡Basta Kaito!, esta mi madre ahí adentro y si nos escucha gritar te echara de mi casa. –Le decía ello, haciéndole saber que después de tanto problemas que habíamos tenido mi madre lo había dejado de apreciar como antes.

-Lo siento Maki. –Lo dijo empezando a tranquilizarse. –Oye tengo algo nuevo que contarte, ¡Seré el fotógrafo oficial de idols. –Me dijo contento.

-O que padre, eso es bueno saberlo. –Le dije empezando a ignorar sus palabras.

-Oye tengo que regresar a adentro tengo varias cosas que hacer. –Hice mi comentario le di un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y entre a casa.

Durante el resto del día, termine de desempacar mi maleta del viaje a los Estados Unidos, luego de una horas vi 1 mensaje y 2 llamadas perdidas de Kotori en mi celular.

"Maki espero me marques cuando leas este mensaje, es un poco urgente" –El mensaje de Kotori que me preocupo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kotori? –Le marque enseguida de ver su mensaje.

-Hola Maki, te tengo una noticia, recién llegue a casa vi una carta de sobre mi cama, donde decían que me aceptaban como diseñadora de ropa para idols para la agencia de SYMY, me presente hoy mismo dejando todo para después, llegando ahí hablaron conmigo, de mi salario, cuantas prendas debía hacer a la semana y a cuantos idols iba a vestir en un mes, además de me dieron mi primer contrato por un mes. –Me contaba toda su historia.

-¿Es solo eso Kotori? – Preguntaba yo un poco irritada pues pensaba que había pasado algo más.

-¡No!, espera aquí viene lo mejor, escuche que estaban buscando algún buen compositor y enseguida pensé en ti, ¡Maki tienes que presentarte en menos de 3 días si quieres el trabajo!, bueno debes llevar al menos una canción para que escuchen tu trabajo. –Me decía ella un poco emocionada.

-Oh, muchas gracias Kotori, puede que acepte el trabajo lo hable con mis padres y yo iré si tengo la autorización de los 2. –Era mi respuesta.

-Claro, espero te dejen, seria increíble trabajar juntas. –Me animo claramente y enseguida colgó.

Al otro día hable con mis padres y le hice saber que si estaba decidida de trabajar en esa agencia, ya no sería idol, pero podría seguir escribiendo canciones, mi madre acepto enseguida el que yo trabajara pero mi padre costo un poco más de trabajo.

-Anda padre. –Era yo suplicando un poco.

-No Maki he dicho que no, al menos que. – Oh no papá pondrá una traba en esto, eso no me gusta. –Tengas las mejores calificaciones de tu clase, no hagas ninguna tontería, nada de novios otra vez, y sobre todo el dinero que ganes será para ayudar a sustentar gastos en casa y para que aprendas a ahorrar tú compraras tus cosas. –Era las condiciones, que mi padre imponía.

-Oh, claro padre lo haré, ayudaré con todos los gastos y claro ahorrare para comprar mis cosas, también tendré buenas calificaciones y por supuesto que no habrá novio, no pienso en tener pareja por ahora. –Le regale una sonrisa muy grande a papá y me fui enseguida al cuarto donde esta piano.

Don't look back  
Don't regret  
Time's falling aout of these hands  
I'll let you leave me

Go on,  
You know home is always inside your soul  
All the light to bless your way  
Don't be afraid  
And I'll be your home

In this time  
In this place  
This moment is all we have  
And tomorrow we never know

Every precious time  
Let it go  
Somewhere away  
You will learn, And you'll love,  
forgive the past and you can move on

All the distance  
You've come to a place  
Then you see that your home is away  
Now the sun is rising  
lighting up your sky again brightly

Every precious time  
Let it go  
Somewhere away  
You will learn, And you'll love,  
forgive the past

Go on,  
You know home is always inside your soul  
Where ever you go  
Whatever you see  
I'll be the place  
And I'll be your home

-Genial, esa canción me gusta, pero quisiera algo con más ritmo, pero no te preocupes niña esperare más de ti. –Me decía una de aquellas personas que me criticó.

-Espera un segundo eso fue muy bueno chica así que por mi parte eres totalmente aceptada para ser la compositora. –Me sonrojo otra de esas personas.

Pasaron los días y estaba muy contenta de estar trabajando ahí y fue ahí cuando decidí hacer una canción diferente, una canción que tenía en mente escribir desde hace mucho

Daring! You'll be wild!

Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Ima kara chousensha?)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Hekotarenaide tsumannai)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)

Itchau kai?  
Ai nante hoshikunai to?  
Itchatta!  
Nee sore wa tada no joudan!  
Gouin ni goukai ni hikiyose rarete  
Demo demo muda yo  
Uso uso ureshii

Chouten kiwame sasete  
Watashi no bigaku/watashi no bibou  
Chouten nobori tsumete  
Te ga todokanai takane no flower  
I say "No.1"  
My love only one!

(Daring! baby!)

Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Ima kara chousensha?)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Hekotarenaide tsumannai)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)

Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
Gutto atsui  
Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)

Kiichau kai?  
Koibito wa konna Taipu?  
Kiichatte!  
Maa betsu ni nai yo jouken  
Seikyuu na jounetsu de yusaburi kakete  
Doki doki hageshii akuma no miwaku

Honshin sarake dashite  
Watashi ga sekai/watashi ga okite  
Honshin misenasai yo  
Kakugo o kimete shuchuu no bird  
You say "No.1"  
you're my only one!

Are you ready, are you ready?  
(Kinasai chousensha!)  
Are you ready, are you ready?  
(Tamerai wa No no!)  
Are you ready, are you ready?  
(Akiramenaide tsumannai)  
Are you ready, are you ready?  
(Tamerai wa No no!)

Bara ni wa toge desho itakute amaku  
Are you ready, are you ready?  
Chotto kowai  
Sasarete kokoro yo shibirete shimae  
Are you ready, are you ready?  
(Tamerai wa No no!)

I say "No.1"  
My love only one!

(Daring! baby! )

Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Ima kara chousensha?)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Hekotarenaide tsumannai)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)

Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
Gutto atsui  
Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go!)

-Oh, señorita Maki que canción tan increíble. –Salía una chica de la nada rompiendo mi inspiración.

-Eh, hola no te había visto, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Cuestione un poco a la chica.

-Cierto lleva casi 1 mes trabajando aquí usted aquí señorita Maki-san, mi nombre es Lisa, Lisa Mishima, y soy una idol aquí. –Me sonrío a lo lejos y siguió hablando. –Y por lo que veo señorita Maki ha seguido los consejos de las personas que la recibieron, ha escrito una canción con más ritmo, y realmente yo quisiera cantarla. –Volvió a sonreír y yo claro que me sonroje.

-Hey Nishikino, eres genial, ¿quieres ir por una malteada?, yo invito. –Era él, que rayos hace aquí, Kaito trabaja también para esta agencia, creo que renunciare.

-Mucho gusto Lisa-chan, claro que te daré la canción ti, bueno si es que la canción es aceptada. –Le sonreí a Lisa aun sonrojada y luego dirigí mi mirada a Kaito. –Está bien Kaito vamos por una malteada, adiós Lisa espero verte pronto de nuevo.

-Claro que nos veremos, trabajamos en el mismo lugar. –Decía ella entre risas mientras yo bajaba de aquel escenario donde estaba escribiendo la canción.

Salimos, Kaito y yo de la agencia, el me abrazo, yo le regale una sonrisa, caminamos afuera, había muchos chicos y chicas, hoy habría audiciones y la vi era ella Nico, con un chico muy animado sonriéndole, acaso ella ya conoció a alguien más, no, ¡esto no puede ser!

-Kaito lo siento, debo volver por algo haya dentro, ¿podemos dejar esto para otro día?, por favor. –Le decía a el que enseguida asintió, entre de nuevo a la agencia tome mi bolso y me fui a casa.

1 semana después…

-¡Maki!, ¡Maki!, ¡por aquí! –Eran Hanayo y Rin llamándome al lugar donde estaban ellas sentadas en el auditorio, preparadas para recibir a las chicas de primer año.

Sonreí y claro que Honoka estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que tardó mucho en salir a recibir a las chicas.

-Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes a la academia Otonokizaka, el lugar donde sin duda alguna sus sueños se pueden hacer realidad, donde conocerán a aquellas chicas especiales en su vida, aquí es donde vivirán aventuras durante 3 largos años, a mí me falta uno, pero por supuesto que aún no he terminado de vivir mis aventuras pues tengo aquí todavía a 5 de mis mejores amigas, yo sé que muchas chicas que hoy están aquí, están por la sombra enorme que dejo u's, pero no tengan esa imagen en su mente, pues eso ya acabado, es el momento de ustedes chicas hagan su nueva historia, que forjen el presente de esta escuela y por supuesto acabar, por fin, todo los problemas económicos de la escuela. –Sonrío con mucha seguridad, y enseguida muchas chicas se levantaron entre aplausos, era un discurso muy interesante para ser Honoka, pero ella estaba feliz, se notaba en su rostro.

La clases dieron comienzo después de ello, llego el descanso, y muchas chicas fueron a la azotea de la academia, y claro que las 6 musas que seguíamos estudiando en la escuela estábamos platicando ahí. Nos encontraron y firmamos muchos autógrafos, las chicas se fueron contentas y nosotras terminamos totalmente agotadas.

Narración

7 años después…

La sombra de un niño parece reflejado en un panteón, esta hincado frente una tumba que tiene grabado el nombre de Yashito Umata.

-Hola papá, mamá y yo he venido de Estados Unidos, después de saber que habías muerto sabes, quisiera poder platicar una vez más contigo. –Dejaba un par de rosas rojas y corría con su madre.

-Lista, la boda es pronto, y este par de pequeños deben de ir a descansar. –Decía una joven de buen parecer.

-Tienes razón, tu hija y mi hijo deben estar en otro lugar, no deben ir. –Decía la otra chica que estaba en la conversación.

-¿Pero, en verdad estas segura en ir? –Cuestiono la madre de la niña.

-No tanto, pero oye es momento de que estos niños vayan a casa con mi madre. –Decía la madre del niño.

-Madre, ¿de que murió papá? –Pregunto el niño curioso.

-Tal vez por viejo pequeño. –Contesto la mujer.

-Ya es momento de irnos, luego hablamos de eso, ya viste a papá de nuevo, vamos con la abuela que de seguro está ansiosa de verte. –Sonrió la madre del niño a su hijo.

El niño volvió a correr a la tumba de su padre y escribió algo en la lápida.

"Nico, nico, ni, Yashiro Umata, el más grande papá del mundo"…

Y Luego escribió algo más.

"Papá, te extraño mucho, espero verte prento"…

* * *

 **Nanananananana Batman, Nananananananana Batman, Batman Batman**

 **(saben que es raro tener una colega que le decimos Batman en la carrera, si lo leyeron bien una chica colega que le decimos Batman)**

 **Chicos esta semana conocí una senpai veterinaria y era sexy :( no se por que no le pedi su número, jamás la volvere a ver :(...**

 **Muy bien jovenes el capitulo acabo y pues bueno yo creo que asi seran apartir de hoy los capitulos, las madrugadas de cada sabado seran de capitulo de las historias de ioseas, por cierto el capitulo se llama pantera por que no tenia otro nombre para capitulo (pero para no llamrlo Maki trate de buscar el nombre de la musa que ella representa lamentablemente no lo encontre pero si el animal que caracteriza a Maki y por ello es pantera) realmente no tenia muy bien planteado el capitulo hasta ayer en la mañana, esta ultima parte del capitulo contiene parte del final, pero que este en este capitulo no significa que ya acabe, pues faltan que sepan muchas cosas, como de quienes son las madres de esos niños, de que muiro Yashiro y porque el titulo de como si nunca te hubiera conocido...**

 **Nueva promoción jovenes y esta sera por puntos los cuales ire cuantificando a lo largo de la historia, el que tenga la mayor cantidad de puntos dara la ultima palabra en las proximas escenas yuri que si estaran en censura otra vez ya estan advertidos, pero ¿de que se trata señor ioseas?, bueno como se puedieron dar cuenta en este capitulo hay 2 canciones, 1 esta regaladisima la otra supondo si tiene su grado de dificultad, bueno pues el que me de el nombre de las canciones y a que anime pertenecen (aunque no sea parte del mismo en el soundtrack) tendra 10 puntos, y que creen desde el capitulo pasada agregue nombres de otros personajes de otros animes y en este también, deben investigar pues el que me el nombre y el anime o manga al que pertenecen los personajes tendran 5 puntos.**

 **Vale los dejo coman frutas y verduras, por cierto si no conocen a Taviz ella tambien es sexy :3 y más en persona :D, pero ya no estoy ella asi que puedo aceptar que la veterinaria senpai que conoci es sexy :3, Sayo-Nara :D**


	4. Musa número 1

**No andaba muerto andaba de rapanda, ya vine y traigo capitulo después de muchas semanas de verdad lo siento mucho chicos no era mi intención pero sin más los dejo con el capitulo que lo difruten.**

* * *

-Hey Yasawa, llego mi hora, deséame suerte. –La voz de aquel chico rubio se escuchó atormentando los pensamientos de la chica pelinegra que lo acompañaba.

-Vamos tu puedes Yashiro. –Le dirigió la mirada una gran sonrisa.

Entro el chico se postro en el escenario de la audición y se presentó.

-Hola mi nombre es Umata Yashiro y voy a cantar… -Se dispuso a cantar.

Durante la interpretación, de aquella canción Nico se mantuvo muy pensativa.

"Es tan imposible creer que ella este saliendo con alguien, ella mostraba interés en mí, sé que ella me quería a mi" –Pensaba Nico.

-Hola Nico-chan. –Kotori la sorprendia.

-Kotori, que sorpresa, ¿eres idol aquí? –Preguntaba Nico.

-No que va, solo soy la diseñadora de ropa en este lugar. –Respondía Kotori

Lo que sorprendió un poco es que Kotori salió de un cuarto cerca del auditorio acomodando un poco las prendas que vestía, y después otra chica salía del mismo lugar, pero se dirigió a otro al lado contrario de Kotori.

Termino la audición de Yashiro y se dirigió a las 2 chicas que tenían una conversación, al parecer muy interesante ya que las chicas se intrigaban mutuamente.

-Yasawa, ¿te llevo? – Pregunto el chico.

-Eh claro, vámonos. –Respondió con una gran sonrisa, procediendo a despedirse de Kotori.

1 semana después

-Es en serio, ¿quieren que trabaje con ustedes como idol de tiempo completo? –Si era ella Honoka muy animada al recibir una noticia.

-No estamos seguras si aceptaras, y podemos dejarte pensarlo unos cuantos días. –Respondía una de las chicas que hacia esa invitación.

-Pero que voy a pensar claro que acepto, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, y no sé lo que pueda pasar en mi futuro, por eso quiero estar con ustedes. –Energética la respuesta.

-Está bien pues te parece si nos vemos en la siguiente semana y firmamos ese contrato las 4 juntas, será fantástico. –Respondía una de las chicas, quien después decidió estrechar la mano de Honoka.

En otro lugar, dos chicas se encontraban, puesto iban a salir, mantenían una gran conversación.

-¡Entonces, lo que dices es que, ¿Nozomi ya no vive aquí?! –Preguntaba una chica de cabellera azulada.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermana, que se fue, que se va a casar con un joven empresario y que ella se dedicara a los deberes de casa. –Respondía una joven rubia.

-Es que, eso es una gran noticia, bueno también como que has quedado en la misma escuela preparatoria que yo. –Sonreía Umi.

-No lo es, sabes mi hermana por ello ha estado muy triste, de hecho por esa razón ella se quiere ir a Rusia para continuar su estudios y entrenamiento como bailarina, solo para olvidar esto de la manera fácil. –Respondia Alisa.

-Bueno esa es la parte mala, que este triste ella, pero que hacerle así es la vida. –Decía Umi que trataba de animar a su amiga.

-No me gustaría estar sin mi hermana en casa, sabes, sería muy triste no tener con quien llegar y platicar sobre los profesores de clases, mis amigos y demás, si lo se tal vez mi pequeño hermano o mis padres, me escuchen pero no será lo mismo me hará falta ella. –Respondía triste.

-Bueno te parece si yo hablo con ella, tal vez así no se va. –Sonría Umi procediendo abrazar a Alisa

-Está bien, pero tendrías que ir conmigo al aeropuerto mañana mismo conmigo ya que ella solo despide de mí y se va, tendríamos que ir a toda prisa. –Decía un poco más tranquila.

El siguiente día llego y Honoka llego a la escuela primero que todas y se fue directo al auditorio ya que ella le daría la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas, estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que se fue al salón de consejo estudiantil y se puso a pensar en que decir. De la nada su celular sonó, ella volteo a verlo y era un mensaje, un mensaje de Nozomi.

"No se trata de que digas lo que ellas quieren escuchar, se trata de decir lo que piensas, lo que sientes, sé lo difícil que es y lo nerviosa que se está yo lo hice 2 ocasiones, pero sabes que siempre hay una motivación, y yo tenía la mía, acoso tu ¿has perdido esa?, mi querida musa número 1, y no hablo solo de una motivación viniendo de una persona, hablo de tus ganas, esas ganas que tuviste por ser de u´s lo mejor de Otonokizaka, pero no te equivoques, que eso es el pasado y no hay que crear la sombra, hay que dejar que ellas escriban su propio futuro…"

Honoka.

Ante aquel mensaje mis pensamientos comenzaron a generar ideas y escribí un muy pequeño discurso para las chicas, para después crear otro pensamiento, ¿cómo les diré a la demás que seré una idol profesional?, tan preocupada estuve por eso que se me hizo muy tarde para salir a dar la bienvenida.

-Es tarde Honoka, debes apresurarte con en esa bienvenida. –Me regañaba la señorita directora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es tardísimo. –Respondí corriendo al escenario.

Me pare frente a todas las chicas y ellas me miraban, por un momento sentí que se me iba la voz, hasta que recordé lo que dijo Nozomi.

\- Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes a la academia Otonokizaka, el lugar donde sin duda alguna sus sueños se pueden hacer realidad, donde conocerán a aquellas chicas especiales en su vida, aquí es donde vivirán aventuras durante 3 largos años, a mí me falta uno, pero por supuesto que aún no he terminado de vivir mis aventuras pues tengo aquí todavía a 5 de mis mejores amigas, yo sé que muchas chicas que hoy están aquí, están por la sombra enorme que dejo u's, pero no tengan esa imagen en su mente, pues eso ya acabado, es el momento de ustedes chicas hagan su nueva historia, que forjen el presente de esta escuela y por supuesto acabar, por fin, todo los problemas económicos de la escuela. –Sonreí con mucha inseguridad, pero al ver que todas se pararon para aplaudirme me quede impactada, que me fui poniendo más segura.

Las clases dieron comienzo y yo me quede mirando a la ventana, estaba muy preocupada por lo que dirían las chicas, ¿y si debía decir un rotundo no?, no sé si ellas lo tomen a bien, estoy muy desesperada, ¿y si mejor hablo primero con Nozomi y luego hablo con las demás?

Las clases fueran tranquilas, me reuní con todas en la azotea pero no dije nada, debía primero hablar con Nozomi, firmamos autógrafos, había muchas preguntas, pero todas eran sobre la escuela, para nuestra suerte.

Termino el día de clases y fui al salón de consejo estudiantil, mire algunas cosas que tenía que resolver como presidenta, y luego fui rumbo a la casa de Nozomi.

Llame a la puerta un par de veces, pero no había respuesta, así que decidí revisar la casa otra vez de la ventana y pude ver como un par de niños estaban hincados viendo al famoso héroe aceman, a todo volumen pero no veía a nadie cerca de ellos, pero aun así me arriesgue a tocar la ventana.

-Hola, ¿me puedes abrir? –Les decía a los niños por la ventana.

Los dos niños me miraron raro y solo negaron con la cabeza, así que decidí esperar afuera sentada en la puerta, pero antes de sentarme una señora se postro ante mí con unas llaves en mano, supongo para abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿buscabas a alguien? –Me pregunto muy extrañada.

-Sí, busco a Nozomi Toujou. –Le respondi sonriente, pero ella enseguida lanzo una pequeña carcajada.

-O si, ella ya no vive en esta casa hace algunas semanas, así que yo la rente, es mi casa ahora señorita. –Me respondió riendo.

-Está bien, entonces buscare cumicrme con ella entonces muchas gracias, y que niños tan educados tiene en casa. –Dije que eso y enseguida emprendí mi camino a casa, así que le marque por teléfono.

-Hola, a quien busca. – ¡Me respondió un hombre!

-¿Este es el número de Nozomi Toujou?- Dije consternada.

-Si así es, solo que por el momento se metió a dar un baño, si quieres enseguida de que termine le digo que te llame. –Dijo de manera muy amable, acaso el será, ¿el novio de Nozomi?

-Si está bien, muchas gracias. –Agradecí y colgué el teléfono.

Varios minutos después ella me marcó.

-¿Hola? –Respondí.

-Hola, Honoka, me has llamado un poco tarde, ¿pasa algo?, ¿Necesitas algo como un consejo para ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil? –Comenzó a preguntar.

-Bueno la verdad te llamo por algo muy diferente a ello sabes, lo que pasa es que el grupo A-rise me invito a formar parte de ellas pero como idol profesional, acepte ir a firmar el contrato con ellas, pero no lo consulte primero con las chicas, ¿crees que si les digo que tome una decisión así se molesten ellas conmigo? –Pregunte un poco preocupada.

-Etto, no creo que lo tomen a mal ellas, creo que lo entenderán, aparte sé que Kotori está trabajando como diseñadora de ropa para una agencia, en la agencia donde trabaja el tipo que supongo era novio de Maki, ¿lo recuerdas?, ese chico tan tierno que de repente tuvo muchos problemas con Maki, pero ella también trabaja ahí, y creo el novio de Nico también, así que no tendrás problemas, todas han decidido su camino y también, diles no pasara nada y si pasa algo solo llámame, ¿está bien? –Me conto ella muchas cosas que no sabía, pero dio confianza.

-Está bien muchas gracias. –Le respondí.

-¿Algo más Honoka? –Pregunto ella.

-Bueno si no es una pregunta incomoda, ¿quién es el chico que me contesto? –Cuestione muy curiosa

-Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, su nombre es Ichugo Kiregi, es mi futuro esposo, estoy comprometida. – ¿Dijo comprometida?, oh, que sorpresa, y con un chico, ¿que acaso ella no estaba en una relación con Eri?, ¿Qué ha pasado estas vacaciones?

-Te vas a casar, ¿Cuándo? – Seguí preguntando.

-En un par de meses más, quisiera invitarlas pero era algo muy sencillo solo nuestras familias, pero algún día las iré a visitar, y podrás llamarme cuando quieras, te tengo que dejar, Ichigo me invito a cenar. –Me comento ello y enseguida colgó.

No la escuche muy segura, estaba un tanto insegura en sus palabras de querer invitarnos, ¿realmente está enamorada del chico?

Los días pasaron y el día que tenía que ir a firmar el contrato llego pero antes reuní a todas las chicas en la azotea para hablar.

-Bien las reuní a todas porque les tengo que decir que me uniré a las chicas de A-rise como una integrante más, no sé si se molestan por la decisión que he tomado, pero no puedo dar paso atrás ya que hoy firmo el contrato con ellas, y negarme de repente será malo, no se los quise decir antes para no ser detenida, porque era mi decisión. –Lo argumente con mucha seguridad

-No te preocupes Honoka, todas lo entendemos, realmente todas tenemos que tomar nuestro camino y si ese es el tuyo está bien por nosotras. –Respondió Maki.

-¡Si, Nya! –Dijo energéticamente Rin

-Adelante es tu destino –Me comento Hanayo.

Pero las que no dijeron nada fueron Kotori y Umi, de hecho las 2 estaban muy distraídas como si tuvieran un problema que las carcomiera, pero después sonrieron como las demás.

Narración.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, el momento para que Honoka firmara el contrato llego.

-Estan listas chicas, de aquí en adelante seremos famosas internacinalmente…

Y fue así como la musa número 1 decidió partir y acabar con las historia llamada u´s…

* * *

 **Lamentablemente me fue muy mal no pude recuperar el semestre :( y lo voy a recursar pero en fin no los voy a envolver en mis problemas y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, por cierto, recuerden que Honoka fue la organizadora de u's y es por eso que el capitulo se llama musa número 1 porque es dedicado a ella, gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo**

 **Ioseas fuera...**


	5. Gato encerrado

**Realmente mi cratividad murio un poco para este capitulo, se que es tal vez un capitulo confuso pero en fin, gato encerrado, es por lo que pasa y puede pasar, chicos segan leyendo por que como en este capitulo, habra más sorpresas.**

* * *

-Yo te amo, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero hoy es por fin el día en que te lo diría, no sé si vas a corresponder, pero lo que quiero Eri es que estés aquí, cerca de mí, por favor quédate a mi lado, tenme ese cariño como yo te lo tengo corresponde mis sentimientos. –Umi quien de manera desesperada le decía sus sentimientos a Eri, en un lugar lleno de mucha niebla.

-Yo también siempre te he amado, jamás quise a Nozomi, solo jugué con ella y sus sentimientos, siempre estuve detrás de ti, tu eres la razón por la que me uní a u's, así que me quedare. –Eran las enigmáticas palabras dichas por Eri, después todo se postro en un momento con las 2 chicas a punto del beso más apasionado de la historia y…

Umi

¡Tarde!, ¡tarde!, ¡tarde!, ¡tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Era el regreso a clases y por soñar cosas con Eri me he levantado muy tarde, demonios, tengo que apresurarme, el mi primer día como estudiante de último les daría una mala impresión si llego tarde.

Baje a la cocina salude a mamá y papá, para después solo tomar una fruta y retirarme a la escuela.

¿Qué hice en vacaciones?

Salí con Alisa, la hermana de Eri, supongo que ella que somos pareja pero no es así, trato siempre de evadir el tema cuando lo toca, aunque creo mi error es tratarla tan bien.

Ayer ella me dijo que Nozomi y Eri dejaron de ser pareja desde ya hace tiempo, eso me lleno de alegría, alegría que por supuesto no pude ocultar, ¿por qué?, porque he amado a Eri desde que la conozco y saber que se irá a vivir a Rusia me desanima bastante, así que quiero convencerla de quedarse.

Por fin estoy en la escuela, creo que llegue a tiempo, también va llegando Maki, pero creo que no me vio.

Me sentare con las chicas de tercero, estoy cómoda…

6 años después.

-Es su turno señorita. –Una voz que me llamaba.

-He, claro seguro voy. –Respondí.

Mi concentración, estaba en el centro de ese tablero, era mi pase para poder competir de manera internacional en las próximas olimpiadas, debo lograrlo…

-Y Umi Sonoda lo logra de nuevo. –Decía en animador del concurso. –Con esta actuación perfecta, se podrá incorporar al equipo japonés que nos representara en las siguientes olimpiadas que se harán Rusia. –Finalizo, por fin iré a Rusia y la buscare.

Todo continuo con normalidad me dijeron que tenía que prepararme puesto solo tenía 2 meses para prepararme.

Al primer mes de preparación me llego una visita inesperada, Nozomi apareció a la puerta de mi casa, con una pequeña niña muy parecida ella, ¿acaso ya es madre?

-¿Podemos pasar? –Pregunto con mucha cortesía Nozomi.

-Claro, adelante Nozomi. –Respondí muy sonriente.

-Que padre, mamá conoce a Umi-san. -¡¿Dijo mamá?! Díganme que no es un sueño, entonces ella se casó con un hombre y tuvo una hija.

-Si pequeña Aiko, ella es Umi, una de mis musas. –Le decía a su pequeña hija que enseguida de calmar un poco su emoción se dispuso a saludarme con una peque reverencia.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted, una famosa arquera. –Lo decía con gran ilusión.

-Si eso quieres lograr, temprano debes de empezar, mira ve con mi entrenador, él te enseñara muchas cosas. –Le decía con una gran sonrisa y la deje que entrara en mi campo de entrenamiento.

-Hola Umi, el estar aquí fue solo por Aiko, ella te quería conocer después de que le hable de todas ustedes, aunque bueno también quería saber, que paso aquella vez en el aeropuerto, cuando fuiste alcanzar a Nozomi. – ¿Cómo rayos sabe eso?, la única que sabe eso es Kotori, fue a la única que le conté ello.

-En realidad, lo intente, pero era demasiado tarde cuando llegue…

Actualidad.

El discurso de Honoka sorprendió a la chicas, termino y enseguida busque Alisa para poder ponernos de acuerdo para ir al aeropuerto al salir de clases, pero jamás la encontré, supongo que no vino a clases, ¡No vino a clases!

El día transcurría, todas las chicas las notaba muy tranquilas, pero realmente yo no me sentía como ellas, algo me hacía falta.

El final de las clases llego, yo corrí fuera de la preparatoria, tome un taxi directo al aeropuerto, y al llegar la vi a punto de entregar su boleto para abordar el avión que a llevaría a Rusia.

-¡Eri! –Grite y comencé a correr hasta el estar lo más cerca de ella.

-Lo siento señorita no puede pasar. –Un oficial me detenía, supongo que era por traer aun el uniforme de la escuela.

-Pero oficial tengo que hablar de inmediato con esa chica. –Cada vez mis palabras fueran más cortas, pues ya vi a Eri cerca, a la que pude ver fue Alisa, quien se notaba estar triste.

-Lo siento tu eres estudiante y no veo que acompañes algunas persona, además si no traes tu boleto no puedes pasar de la línea azul, como todos los demás. –Línea azul, ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

Me retire del lugar y me acerque Alisa, que sin importar la presencia de sus padre me beso en la boca.

-Perdón por no ir a la escuela, Eri quería pasar este último día con toda la familia así que se le cumplió, y fue tan de pronto que no te pude avisar. –Me lo dijo un tanto triste pero tomando mi mano con mucha firmeza.

-Está bien lo entiendo, me voy mañana te veo. –Después del momento tan incómodo que me hizo pasar Alisa me fui a casa me cambie, hable con Kotori y ella tuvo un plan para que Alisa no pesara que teníamos algo en verdad.

-Yo me hare pasar por tu novia el tiempo suficiente Umi, pero hay que hacer que parezca real, tomarnos de la mano, besarnos, y decirnos cosas cursis. –Tal vez con esto terminaría mi "relación" con Alisa así que acepte.

Umi 6 años después.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, no puedo decir más. –Deje a Nozomi un tanto pensativa, y luego le hablo a su hija, yendo las 2 tomadas de la mano fuera del lugar.

-¡Ey Aiko! –Le grite a su pequeña. –Ven te regalare una flecha firmada por mi vale, cuídala mucho, ´piensa que esta flecha representa el alma de tu madre. –Le sonreí y alborote un poco sus cabellos.

-Gracias senpai, lo guardare y cuidare por siempre. –Me miraba con una linda sonrisa regresando corriendo con su madre.

Actualidad.

El día siguiente llego y como acorde con Kotori comenzamos a fingir nuestra relación, el primer día no hubo mucho pero a lo largo de los días Alisa nos veía cada vez más juntas hasta que decidió hablar conmigo.

-¿Acaso no eras mi pareja? –Me pregunto ella.

-Lo siento pero yo jamás acepte una relación íntima contigo, te aprecie como amiga y solo eso. –Le conteste.

-¡Mientes!, me usaste para acercarte a mi hermana, mi hermana jamás te hizo caso hasta que te acercaste más a mí, tu empezaste con las caricias y besos, tú eras la que fingía que yo era mi hermana y me usabas, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tanta que fui, gracias por romperme el corazón, que bueno que Eri se fue, no te vera más. –La bomba, la bomba explotó…

Su llanto comenzó, era un llanto que trate de calmar pero al ver a Kotori, me retire con ella, y por primera vez pude conocer el lugar donde trabaja, pues le pedí que me despejara de las cosas.

Entramos al cuarto donde ella tenía más diseños terminados y comenzamos a probarnos los vestidos.

-Mira este se vería perfecto en ti. –Me decía ella con la prenda en mano.

-Claro, me lo probare. –Le conteste.

Me comencé a desvestir, poco a poco, hasta que sentí como ella me tomo por la espalda, comenzando a besarme por el hombro hasta llegar a mi cuello, su mando deslizándose, hasta llegar a mi vagina y sentir como sus dedos se comenzaban a mover.

-Kotori, ¡basta! –Exclame, entre jadeos

-Solo déjate llevar. –Me lo dijo mientras me inyectaba algo para yo caer totalmente dormida, ante mi jadeo.

(Shan shan shan, tururú tururú tururú, Ioseas informa, lo que ocurrió aquí, fue una violación de una chica a otra chica, ya que antes de escribir el capítulo tratamos de convencer a Umi joven que accediera, pero como se negó le dimos un tranquilizante a Kotori, para que la escena sucediera, sí hubo sexo con una chica dormida… Ninguna de las prendas hechas por Kotori, fueron traumadas o dañadas, hasta aquí mi reporte)

Desperté desnuda, sabiendo que Kotori se había aprovechado de mí tome mi ropa me vestí y me fui a casa, estoy bastante molesta.

Umi 6 años después

-Umi-san, hola. –Era Kaito, que sostenía un juguete en su mano derecha, y una carta en la mano izquierda.

-Kaito que sorpresa verte de nuevo, a que se debe tu visita. –Le respondía.

-Bueno iba a mandar este juguete por paquetería a un travieso a los Estados Unidos y estando cerca del lugar donde entrenas, aproveche para darte esto. –Estiro su mano derecha y me dio el sobre.

Lo comencé a abrir.

-No detente, lo debes abrir cuando todas tengan la carta, cuando eso suceda, recibirás un mensaje en tu celular de que es momento. –Me comento.

-Bien. Oye, ¿tienes un hijo? –Le pregunte curiosa.

-No lo es no es mi hijo, pero daría todo porque lo fuera –Respondió un poco triste.

Narración.

Las ultimas musas se gradúan, Alisa les da la despedida siendo ella la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero antes de que todas se fueran de la escuela algo sucedió.

-¡Chicas! –Grito una joven con gafas obscuras a lo lejos.

-¡Honoka! –Gritaron las demás (Maki, Rin y Hanayo)

-Callen, me descubrirán, tomen este sobre las estare esperando. –Dejo el sobre y se retiró.

Abrieron el sobre y tenía las siguientes palabras.

"La agencia de idols SYMY quiere presentar como acto estelar el recuentro de u's, esperamos contar con la presencia de todas las chicas que conforman el grupo, el evento será en 1 mes en el gran domo de Tokio, muchas gracias"

-El gran domo de Tokio.

-Un reencuentro.

-Todas juntas de nuevo.

* * *

 **Yo estoy igual de confundido con este capitulo que ustedes mi mente casi moria durante este capitulo se fueron acabando las ideas, van 5 capitulos y los tengo presupuestado para 10 asi que también por eso trato de no hacer tan larga la historia, pero como todo debe llevar su relleno :3 sayo-nara**


	6. Historia de un hombre enamorado

**Estoy de vuelta, perdon por dejar la historia olvidada, pero no la deje olvidada, la deje pendiente porque como saben me fue mal el semestre pasado por lo que decidi dedicar más tiempo a ser un buen estudiante (aunque sea en el primedio o para acreditar), pero no se preocupen tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia también les guste, y como saben acepto criticas como construticas como destructivas.**

* * *

Tú siempre crees que el amor será algo pasajero, pero te diré algo no lo es, es algo que se queda en nosotros, y más cuando sucede tu primer amor, ¿acaso tu no lo tienes? Yo sí y es una chica pelirroja llamada Maki, Maki Nishikino, la conocí cuando éramos pequeños, estábamos en la primaria, yo la fui a levantar e invitarle un poco de los bocados que mi madre me había puesto de comer, y después de eso, todos los días lo repetíamos, hasta que yo me fui a la secundaria, fue triste, pero un día me animé para ir por ella, la vi y ella me saludo, caminamos y platicamos en el camino a su casa, pero aun no crecía el sentimiento, fue hasta que salí de la secundaria y me fui a una escuela preparatoria mixta, la preparatoria superior de Japón y mi único recuerdo que lleve conmigo a Tokio era un fragmento de una canción que ella había escrito ya hace un tiempo, pero jamás la hice el intento de leerlo, estando en la escuela preparatoria, salí con una chica llamada Yomi y un día lo encontró, encontró la hoja que me dio Maki.

-¿Ashiteru eh? –Me pregunto ella.

-Esas son palabras fuertes Yomi, ¿Qué pasa? –Yo respondí.

-Que va, solo vi esto que tiene esa palabra y se me hace extraño, ¿quién es Maki? –Cuestiono.

-Bueno veras, es una vieja amiga, pero jamás había abierto eso. –Le dije a Yomi quien hizo un gesto poco agradable.

Se molestó, dejándome a solas en mi habitación, pensando en lo que había encontrado escrito ella en esa hoja que me regalo, por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje.

"Hola Maki hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, me gustaría vernos pronto, creo que iré por ti, sé que entraste a la misma secundaria donde yo estudie así que espero verte ahí, ¿te parece bien?" –Deje mi mensaje, lo envié, y espere hasta quedarme dormido.

Al otro día revise mi celular pero no había nada, es como si Maki no existiera y fuera algo ficticio, me sentí mal por ello, comencé a sentir miedo, celos o algo imaginaba tonterías, pero después recordé que ella debería de estar bien y algún día me daría respuesta.

Los días sin saber de Maki se hicieron eternos, hasta que un día tuve que regresar para ver a mis padres y como si estuviera predestinado, ella apareció frente a mí, pero la vi que iba ahí caminando con un chico, comiendo un helado, no iban tomados de la mano, pero aun así los dos se miraban felices, hasta que ella me miro, miro tan fijamente que se me hizo difícil creer que me veía a mí, sus ojos se comenzaron a iluminar y sin temor a derramar su helado corrió a mí, me abrazo diciendo a mi oído…

-Todos los días te espere tonto…

-¿Qué es un tonto? –Pregunto la pequeña Aiko, hija de Nozomi.

-Tonto es quien hace tonterías, y creo que el sí lo hizo hija, pero no debes usar esa palabra contra nadie, a menos que haga una tontería. –Le respondió Nozomi a su hija sonriendo.

-Basta Nozomi, te seguiré contando que fue lo que paso. –Le dijo Kaito.

-Siento no contestar tu mensaje, pero es que precisamente ese día me asaltaron sin darme tiempo de responder, pero desde ese día esperaba a la salida de la escuela tu visita, me quedaba diario una hora esperando al tipo tonto del mensaje, pero jamás llegaba, un día el chico que me está acompañando hoy, me vio afuera sentada y me pregunto, ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí todos los días?, ¿a quién esperaba?, pero solo le dije que esperaba que algo pasara, y me dijo que saliéramos algún día, pues entenderás algo paso en ese momento, pero ahora te veo y te digo tonto por tenerme esperando todos los días tu visita. –Me dijo ella entre sonrisas y alardeo.

-Perdón como no respondías pensé que ya no me recordabas o algo así, pero ahora veo que me equivoque. –Le respondí tímido.

-Y bien ¿cuando empezaron la relación? –Pregunto Nozomi.

-Jamás hubo una. –Respondio Kaito.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué siempre estuviste detrás de Maki? –Volvio a cuestionar Nozomi.

-Porque si me enamore, y siempre lo intente, cada día hacia algo nuevo por ella, pero nunca logre algo.

Los días eran siempre diferentes a partir de que decidí regresar a casa solo por estar con ella, diario salía con ella, íbamos a muchos lugares diferentes, lugares de su gusto, pero nunca lograba mi cometido, más que tomarla de la mano y solo un pequeño abrazo eran mis premios por complacerla. Día tras día estando solo para ella, entro a la escuela con ustedes y yo la apoye dándole ánimo para poder quedar ahí, si no iba a verla, le hablaba por teléfono a su casa, luego tome los cursos de fotografía, y después de unos días Maki comenzó a ser rara, no me hablaba como siempre, no quería salir y un día los vi, por primera vez vi a Maki con un chico tomados de la mano, sonriendo, y yo solo sentí ese tronido dentro de mí, y ese líquido salado corriendo atreves de mis mejillas y fui a su casa, su madre me conocía así que pude entrar sin problemas, ingrese a su cuarto de música y vi su piano lo intente tocar pero soy un poco torpe para hacerlo, así que no sonaba nada bien, mire algunas de sus letras de canciones hechas por ella, me sorprendí demasiado por lo que seguí leyendo.

-Hola, Kaito, ¿Quién te dejo entrar? –Ingreso a ella a su cuarto de música interrogando un tanto enfadada.

-Bueno pues fue tu madre. –Sonreí un poco tímido

-Pero, este lugar es intocable se supone que no debes entrar, mis padres no entran, los mayordomos no entran, nadie entra solo yo, yo ordeno este lugar, sal por favor. –Me lo dijo con cara molesta pero con cautela.

-Está bien, pero quiero hablar contigo. –Argumente.

-Bien vayamos a la sala. –Contesto entre gestos de molestia.

*Inserte canción triste aquí*

-Te vi hace un rato. –Sonreí.

-¿Y qué quieres saber? –Ella cuestiono con voz molesta.

-Te vi con el chico, ¿quién es? –Pregunte un poco tranquilo.

-Enserio, no lo notaste, es mi novio, hace unos días que comenzamos a salir. –Me dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Y yo?, ¿Sera qué solo jugaste conmigo algo muy divertido?, Maki sabes mis sentimientos, yo te amo y me duele que esto. –Respondí con cara triste.

-No comenzar una nueva discusión Kaito, por favor deja esto por la paz. –Dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cómo demonios pretendes que deje esto por la paz?, yo a ti te amo y realmente siempre te lo hecho saber. –Comencé a molestarme.

-Pues yo no te amo, yo no siento nada por ti Kaito, simplemente eres como un amigos, un hermano para mí, deja de creer que tú serás mi novio en algún momento, no quiero que mi amistad contigo termine ya que te aprecio mucho, por lo que me es suficiente con contar siempre con tu amistad, tu siempre me escuchas, siempre estas para mí, eres incondicional como amigo. –Respondió ella entre molestia y lágrimas.

-Lo siento Maki, pero yo no puedo aceptar eso, yo te amo, te necesito en mi vida, pero no como amiga, te quiero a mi lado. –La mire fijamente mientras caían sus lágrimas.

-Pues entonces lárgate, lárgate de mi casa y de mi vida, no quiero saber más de ti, si tu no vas cambiar no te quiero en vida, yo no te amo, ¿entendido?, ¡no te amo Kaito! –Finalizo ella con gritos exagerados.

Comenzó a llorar y yo me retire vi a su madre y me sonrío.

-Hasta luego Kaito. –Me dijo ella.

-Lo siento señora Nishikino, no la volveré a ver, me retiro de su casa, gracias por todo. –Le dije un poco serio.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado? –Cuestiono ella.

-Maki se ha molestado conmigo, así que me retiro. –Contesté de manera respetuosa.

-Oh, ya veo, algo malo le hiciste entonces, es muy difícil hacer enojar a mi hija. –Respondió ella comenzando a tener enojo.

-Solo, solo no entendí cual es mi lugar en la vida de su hija, solo es eso, pero no se preocupe no volveré a molestar en ningún momento. –Respondí y me fui.

-Así como así, ¿no diste más explicaciones? –Pregunto Nozomi

-No había que dar explicaciones Nozomi, yo me equivoque. –Respondió Kaito con franqueza.

-No te equivocaste Kaito, ni tú, muchos menos Maki, el amor es algo que pasa, algo que llega sin esperar, tú, tú solo te dejaste llevar por los humanos sentimientos, es una pena Maki no los aceptara y te rechazara de tal manera, pero debes entender que Maki siempre fue así, siempre tímida, reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, jamás vi a Maki decidida del todo al hacer las cosas, desde que te conocí sabia queras la persona que sostenía y equilibraba a Maki para ser feliz por ello que creí en una relación entre ustedes, que tu habías sido su novio o que lo eras hasta aquel día. –Comento de manera cautelosa Nozomi, a lo que su hija la miro fijamente y luego pregunto.

-¿Tu amas a papá? –Aiko siendo directa.

-No hija, no lo amo, pero en verdad lo aprecio mucho, quiero tanto a tu padre, porque él me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz y además porque me dio un gran regalo, a ti. –Sonrío a su pequeña moviendo un poco su cabello.

La pequeña sonrío y luego vio al hombre y también le pregunto algo.

-¿Le volviste hablar? –Cuestiono la pequeña con mucho animó.

-Le pedí perdón, como casi todas las veces que discutíamos a causa de mis sentimientos. –Respondió Kaito.

Los días pasaron y las cosas no mejoraban, al contrario para mi eran peores, cada vez compartía las cosas que hacía con él, a donde la llevaba, que le regalaba, que le decía. Yo, yo solo hacia como que ignoraba todo lo que pasaba, la quería dejar ser feliz, nos mantuvimos unidos como amigos y la verdad me dolía fingir que en verdad aceptaba mi amistad con ella, un día aquel tipo estaba muy seguro de ella no lo miraría y salió con otra chica, pero Maki lo voy corrió a casa y yo como era mi costumbre le mande un mensaje.

-"Ya estas es casa" –Era mi mensaje.

-"Ya, gracias" –Respondió ella.

-"¿Cómo estás?" –Cuestione por mensaje.

-"Bien, todo está bien." –Ella escribió.

Estaba a punto de escribir otro mensaje, cuando de repente ella volvió a escribir.

-"Lo siento Kaito no, no estoy bien, estoy destrozada, me han mentido".

-¿Entonces por eso Maki estuvo rara el mismo día que te conocimos? –Pregunto Nozomi.

-No sé de qué manera actuó con ustedes, pero conmigo volvió a ser como se fuéramos pareja, ese mismo día vi una clara oportunidad de besarla por fin, pero no lo hice estaba tan destrozada que preferí dejar eso para luego. –Argumento Kaito. –Pero después, después llego Nico a su vida, y sabes lo que paso entre ellas, yo hice como que no supiera, ya que ella nunca me lo dijo, pero como sabes Nico no me conocía. –Continúo el hombre.

-Es verdad Nico y Maki fueron pareja durante el último semestre de Nico, cuando viajamos a Estados Unidos ellas regresaron mal, ya no se hablaban, creo que fue ahí donde terminaron su relación. –Comento Nozomi.

-Yo no sé cómo acabaron su relación ellas, solo sé que yo tuve que aguantar más tiempo fingiendo amistad con Maki hasta aquel día. –Dijo Kaito.

-Cierto hablando de aquel día y de lo que traes en la manos, sabes que ya no lo podrás hacer, ¿verdad? –Comento Nozomi.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas? –Cuestiono Kaito.

-Pues el padre del hijo de Maki está en el hospital, está a punto de morir, deberías hablar con el de lo que haces y dejar que las cosas terminen de la mejor manera para Yashiro. –Argumento con franqueza Nozomi.

Kaito miro a Nozomi y solo asintió a lo que ella le había dicho, fue directo al hospital general de Tokio.

-Hola señorita, me podría, decir, ¿Cuál es el cuarto de Umata Yashiro? –Llego curioso al hospital.

-Claro, es el cuarto. –Y miro la lista de pacientes buscando a Yashiro –Aquí está, cuarto 101. –Contesto la recepcionista del hospital.

Agradeció el hombre y camino hasta el cuarto indicado, llegando ingreso de manera silenciosa y Yashiro lo vio.

-Jojo, el fotógrafo más cool de SYMY, ¿Cómo estás? –Sonrió ante la visita.

-Bien Shiro, y tú, ¿Qué rayos te paso? –Miro curioso Kaito.

-No lo sé, sólo me desvanecí en el escenario hace unos 3 meses y he vivido aquí los desde entonces, no puedo caminar, a veces no puedo comer, y mis resultado dicen que sólo tengo de 1 mes a 2 semanas más de vida, todo depende de si coma o no. –Miro perseverante a su visita.

-Demonios, Shiro, en verdad nunca creí verte así amigo mío, nunca te desee esto sabes, jamás te guarde algún resentimiento. –Dijo el otro con cara de tristeza.

-No te preocupes Kaito, las cosas suceden por algo, solo espero que no sea hereditario sino la tendrás que consolar de nuevo. –Dijo entre sonrisa y lágrimas Yashiro.

-Oye, pero al menos lo conociste, ¿no? –Pregunto Kaito.

-Ese pequeño, se parece más a ella que a mí, lo conocí cuando tenía 3 años, me abrazo, me dijo papá gracias a ella, tienes sus ojos y sabes es fan, un loco fanboy de Nico. –Nuevamente entre lágrimas y risas lo dijo.

-Hablando de Nico, ¿ella sabes que estas aquí? –Nueva pregunta de Kaito.

-No, no lo sabe, ella no sabe que estoy agonizando, de hecho desde ese día me odia, me odia por hacer eso, pero la odia más a ella, pero sabes lo que paso la razón por la que eso paso es bastante, bastante bizarra. –Argumento Yashiro.

-¿Quieres que hable con Nico para que venga verte?, se hablarías bien con ella. –Dijo de manera amistosa Kaito.

-Te lo agradecería amigo mío. –Lo miro, pero poco a poco su mirada se fue perdiendo hasta comenzar a llora y luego reír. –Jajajaja, Kaito, amigo he perdido ahora la visión. –Comenzó a llorar y luego comenzó una convulsión a mover todo su cuerpo.

-Hasta mañana amigo. –Miro con cara triste al hombre sobre la camilla, volteo la mirada y vio una foto de un pequeño con una mujer pelirroja en un zoológico, la tomo y cómo debía de ser tuvo que salir del cuarto para que el otro hombre fuera atendido.

En la foto que tomo había una nota en la parte de atrás.

-"Hola papá, gracias por todos los regalos que me han enviado, mamá y yo fuimos ayer al zoológico sabes y vimos trio panteras negras, y sabes algo le dije a mi mamá que una pantera se llamaría Maki como ella, otra Nico y la última Eri, ella sonrío y le dije que era por la canción que ellas cantaban cuando eran u's, en fin papá espero que estés bien gracias por todo, te mando una foto de mamá y mía para que sepas que te quiero volver a ver."

* * *

 **El final de este capitulo abre un nuevo ciclo, yo se que los enredo mucho pero la verdad lo quiero llevar por una buena historia chicos, y pues cualquier parecido con la realidad en algunas cosas preguntense como se veria ello con en la realidad con TR e I jejeje, a chicos encotre un instagram de ocupa mi nombre de ioseas ¬¬ denucielo para yo poder usar el nombre de ioseas, por cierto estoy como ioseas oficial en instagram para lo que me quieran seguir, casi no subo fotos pero cuando subo algo, subo algo muy de mi gusto (anime), además si tiene netflix vean Terrace House, a lo mejor hago un fic basado en ese programa (diganme si es una gran o una pesima idea), ademas de que estoy planeando el death paraide animes esten antentos.**


	7. Umata Ichu

**Hola, les dejo capitulo recien salido del horno, lo hice en 2 horas mi nuevo record, aunque no sea un gran capitulo creo es el uno de los que mas me esmere ya que lo hice rapido, con ideas concretas e imediatas y no le cambie nada, termina raro como todos los capitulos y saben que aun falta más, vamos en el capitulo 7 y nos faltan 3 más.**

* * *

Massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu  
Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro  
Sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa  
Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari

Wakatteru  
Tanoshii dake ja nai tamesareru darou  
Wwakatteru  
Datte sono kurushisa mo mirai  
Iku nda yo  
Atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo  
Kitto ne kawaritsuzukete we'll be star!

Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara  
Atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne  
Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjiteireba  
Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou

Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de  
Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de

Kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou  
Ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara  
Sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen  
Kore kara da yo nanimokamo zenbu ga

Wakatteru  
Kanashii toki ni koso ue o muitemiyou  
Wakatteru  
Motto subarashiku nare sekai  
Hoshii nda yo  
Kagayaki o mune ni yadoshitai kara  
Gutto ne kisoiaou yo (we can fly!)

Furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa  
Hirogaru yo (kimi to) doko made mo  
Furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjiteiru yo  
Shigeki e no (kitai) moriagatteku

Yowaki na boku ni sayonara kesanaide egao de  
Tonde tonde takaku bokura to ima no naka o

Yume ga ookiku naru hodo (tamesareru darou)  
Mune no atsusa de norikire (boku no ondo wa)  
Atsui kara (atsusugite) tomaranai  
Mubou na kake? kachi ni ikou!

Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara  
Atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne  
Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjiteireba  
Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou

Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de  
Tonde tonde takaku bokura to ima o  
Yowaki na boku ni sayonara kesanaide egao de  
Tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de

Kagayaki o matteta

Se es escuchaba la melodía de apertura para el regreso de las musas, el telón fue mostrando a cada una de ella, la gente expectante como abría cada telón pues la expectativa estaba al máximo, aunque por muchos hubo decepción, cuando el noveno abría dentro de él no se encontraba la chica Rusa, todo esperaban expectantes el regreso de las 9 musas pero no se logró.

De pronto una gran pantalla en el domo de Tokio mostro se mostró la imagen del rostro de la chica.

-¡Hola, gran domo! –Gritaba por medio de video. –Lamento no poder acompañar las chicas de u's y a todas las personas que se han presentado con la expectativa de verme a mi ahí presente, pero lamentablemente me encuentro en Rusia haciendo algunas cosas, pero espero pronto, poder estar con todos ustedes amigos gracias. –Culmino y la imagen desapareció.

Aun así el ambiente no fue hostil, sino toda la gente presente estaba emocionada, y el concierto transcurrió entre gritos, emociones y demás…

Cuando el concierto termino las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos camerinos.

-Hola, Shiro puedes venir conmigo un momento quiero hablar un poco contigo. –Dijo Maki al hombre que iba buscando una pelinegra, cabe recalcar que Maki estaba un poco ebria.

-Claro, vamos. –Respondió el hombre un tanto confundido.

Llegaron al camerino de Maki, volvió a tomar del vodka que bebía y le ofreció un poco al hombre, el acepto y comenzaron una plática bastante tranquila.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ellos seguían bebiendo hasta ya estar un poco ebrios, Maki más que Yashiro.

-Y luego le dije a Nico que eso no lo debía hacer y aún así lo hizo, su hermano me odio después de eso jaja, fue tan divertido ese día. –Decía Yashiro al terminar de contar una historia que había pasado con Nico.

-Te entiendo esa Nico jamás va cambiar. –Respondió Maki.

De pronto Maki se paró, todo parecía qu?e se serviría otro poco de vodka pero antes de lograrlo, el vaso que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo siguiendo ella al mismo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto un poco preocupado Yashiro.

-Todo está bien Shiro tranquilo. Comenzó hablar Maki. –Bueno no todo esta tan bien sabes, la verdad estoy bastante molesta contigo, ya que tu amas a Nico, siempre hablas de Nico, siempre piensas en Nico, ¿alguna vez te interesaron los sentimientos de los demás?, ya que hay personas que se ha quedado heridas desde que tu sales con ella y eso me y eso me…

La cosa se puso densa, Maki ya no supo que más decir, y por el exceso de alcohol en Maki todo eso cambio a un momento donde ella comenzó a besar a Yashiro, el correspondió y poco a poco los dos fuero desprendiéndose de sus prendas.

(Acción, sexo entre 2 ebrios XD)

Nico comenzó a buscar a Yashiro por todos lados, pronto en su camino apareció Kaito.

-Hola Yazawa, ¿todo bien? –Cuestiono el hombre.

-Sí, si todo bien Kaito. –Respondió un poco preocupada ella.

A Kaito le pareció rara la manera de actuar de Nico, por lo que trato de entender que pasaba, pronto vio a Nico salir corriendo de lugar donde se encontraba el camerino de Maki, iba corriendo entre lágrimas.

Todas miraron a Nico salir corriendo gritando "¡¿Por qué, Porque?!", a lo que Nozomi de manera rápida salió tras ella.

-¡Nico! –Gritaba entre jadeos por correr Nozomi.

-No es justo Nozomi, ella no tenía por qué hacerme eso, ella no me deja ser feliz con ella y ahora me hace esto, ¿Por qué Nozomi, Por qué? –Entre llanto hablaba Nico.

Mientras tanto Kaito fue a observar que fue lo que estremeció a Nico para salir corriendo de esa forma.

Al llegar al camerino, se topó con el reflejo en el gran espejo de la chica en una posición sexual un tanto conocida, donde el hombre está parado detrás de ella.

El quedo sorprendido por lo que no quiso interrumpir el acto de los 2 jóvenes y se fue muy silenciosamente.

-Y yo Nico, los vi también pero no podría hacer nada, días después toque el tema con Shiro y se dio cuenta del error cometido, Maki después de 3 meses de eso, supo que estaba embarazada y su padre la corrió de su casa, por eso ella se fue a Estados Unidos, ahí fue madre, y ahí fue donde Yashiro conoció al pequeño, pero ahora él, él está muy enfermo y está a punto de morir, me pidió que hablara contigo por esa razón, te quiere hablar por última vez, sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor relación desde que nos conocimos pero el hombre que te amo durante mucho tiempo, y se arrepiente mucho de lo que hizo está necesitado de morir en toda paz con él, por favor visítalo. –Insistió hasta llegar a rogar a Nico que visitara al hombre que él apenas había ido a ver.

-Yashiro me amo, y durante mucho tiempo me respeto y es por eso que iré a visitarlo, pero por el momento ni a él y mucho menos a esa maldita Maki les perdonare lo que me hicieron. –Respondió un tanto indiferente Nico.

Pasaron algunos días y ella fue visitar a Yashiro.

-¿Es enserio Yazawa?, ¿Por qué demonios usas loción de que más odie al comprarla? –Decía el hombre sobre la cama con mirada bastante perdida.

-Es porque no vengo de manera muy segura a verte. –Respondió Nico indiferente

-Tranquila sé que a ti no te da gusto, pero a mi si, gracias por venir a despedirme. –Sonrió Yashiro. –Te quería decir que aquel día lo que realmente Maki quiso hacer, era luchar por ti, por tu amor, ella te quería para ella, pero yo te tenia, lamentablemente estábamos demasiado ebrios para contener las emociones carnales y nos dejamos solo llevar, afortunadamente esto termino en un embarazo, que para mí es mejor que una enfermedad por transmisión sexual, el niño no se parece mucho a mí de hecho creo que aun lado tengo una foto de él, hace poco la mando en una carta con algo escrito, no lo quise leer hasta que tu vinieras, ese pequeño te ama más o casi igual que su madre, y él siempre dice un animado, ¡Nico Nico Ni! –Continúo el hombre comenzado a tirar algunas lágrimas.

Nico comenzó a buscar dicha foto, pero no la encontraba, poco después de que ella buscara por todos lados del cuarto Kaito entro.

-¿Acaso buscabas esto? –Pregunto Kaito.

-¿Es el ese el pequeño Umata Ichu? –Dijo Nico sonriendo y después comenzando a llorar.

-¿Me perdonas mi Nico Ni? –Dijo Yashiro.

-Claro que si mi Shiro floreciente –Tomo Nico al hombre que con una gran sonrisa, pudo por fin descansar en paz.

-"Y yo no le pude decir que yo le mandaba dinero, juguetes y me hacía pasar por el para que el niño pudiera feliz, ¿y ahora como le dirán que su padre a muerto?" –Hablaba entre pensamientos Kaito mientras le avisaba a Nozomi que ya descansaba en paz Shiro.

-Muy bien Aiko daremos un paseo con tu padre. –Decía Nozomi mirando a su pequeña.

-¡Sí!, iremos a los Estados Unidos, que padre. –Sonreía la pequeña.

-Este, es nuestro último viaje juntos como familia, regresando tendras el divorcio y te dejare unirte a Eri-chan. –Comentaba Ichigo mirando a Nozomi y haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento posterior.

Niko puri nikoniko niko puri yeah!  
Nikoniko  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri yeah!  
Puriti ~ girl!

Kimegao kibishiku tsuikyū  
Arittake no jōnetsu o sasagete  
Tadoritsuita＼ra-burī /  
Kansei sa reta hohoemi  
Niko niko un! Zettai makenai  
Chiyahoya sa retai dakeja  
Kokorozashi hiku sugiru ne hantai

Todonotsumari ＼ra-burī /  
Kanpekina uinku miserun  
Niko niko un! Saikō!  
Shiawase o todokemasho kono shunkan o  
Nikoniko no mirakuru  
Kimari-sugi yeah! Yeah!  
Pyon pyoko pyonpyon!  
Kawaī

Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko  
ōKiku maware nikoniko todoke  
Pyon pyoko pyonpyon!  
Kawaī  
Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko  
Ita-sa mo honki warui ka honki-sa  
Sore ga ni kono「joshi-dō」

『Niko 』  
Uru me de nagashime gōkaku  
Tobikiri no aijō ageru wa  
Kobore-sō na＼kiyūtī /  
Mamoritaku naru hazudeshu  
Niko niko hai! Tōzen makenai  
Dogimagi sa se chau gomen  
Miryokuteki sonna yada na shitterū  
Tomedonakute ＼kiyūtī /  
Ubaitaku naru kuchibiru『chu 』

Niko niko hai! Kinshi!  
Shiawase o tsukamanakya sō jiriki de  
Nikoniko wa buki yo  
Uwamuite yeah! Yeah!  
Pyon pyoko pyonpyon!  
Chītcha  
Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko  
ōKina yume mo nikoniko kanau?

Pyon pyoko pyonpyon!  
Chītcha  
Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko  
Samukute jōtō samui ko wa tsuyoi  
Korezo ni kono 「joshi-dō」  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri yeah!  
Nikoniko  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri yeah!  
Puriti ~ girl!

Pyon pyoko pyonpyon!  
Kawaī  
Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko  
ōKiku maware nikoniko todoke  
Pyon pyoko pyonpyon!  
Kawaī  
Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko  
Ita-sa mo honki warui ka honki-sa  
Sore ga ni kono 「joshi-dō」

『Niko 』  
『Nikoniko 』  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri yeah!  
Nikoniko  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri yeah!  
Puriti ~ girl!

Estados Unidos.

Un niño a punto de ir a la cama se lavaba los dientes escuchando a la canción de Nicopurin, mientras la cantaba una joven pelirroja entro a su cuarto.

-Mira Ichu, papá volvió a pensar en ti. –Sonrío y le dio un juguete que había llegado de Japón.

-Gracias madre, espero pronto ver a mi padre. –Decía alegre el niño que ponía su juguete nuevo con todos los demás que su padre le había enviado desde que había nacido.

La madre mando a dormir al pequeño y vio una carta también que era para ella.

-No leer hasta que se te avise que puedes abrir el sobre- Leyó y se retiró a dormir, con una duda en mente "que dice esa carta".

* * *

 **Shavos la neta se que no a muchos les gusta como escribo el fic, pero encontre un buen comentario donde decian que si estoy jugando con las lineas del tiempo y me temó que es lo que estoy haciendo, a muchos les gustara y otros más se que no, pero me estoy esforzando por hacer lo mejor posible esta historia.  
Por ultimo les dire que les tengo una propuesta, pero deben votar ya, si quieren que al final deje a Maki con Nico o les de la sorpresa en el capitulo 10, lo que quiero decirles es que el NicoMaki es mi final alternativo dando a conocer que si estoy respetando mi NozoEri pase lo que pase, asi que espero en sus comentarios su opinion, ¿Quieren que los sorprenda o la vieja confiable NicoMaki?**


	8. Arigato Yashiro

**Disculpen la demora, busque trabajo la semana pasada y no encontre nada, además de que comence a planear otras historias que ya después conoceran, se que muchos buscan fanservice, pero yo quiero aprovechar la "popularidad" de Haikyu y hacer un crossover un poco raro con la serie Days (TV) (que trata de futbol), asi que lo que quieran leerla, el proximo año empieza la historia, ademas del ya comentado anteriormente Death Paradei Anime's, asi que esten al pendiente...  
Bueno basta de ello y lean este capitulo que espero les guste y explique algunas cosas.**

* * *

"Ese raro sentimiento que durante meses no me había torturado, tengo ganas de llorar muchas ganas de llorar, te extraño Nico, te extraño mucho…"

Una noche larga terminaba, Maki no había dormido bien, su hijo fue a despertarla un con plato de cereal.

-Anda mamá, hoy es día de salir juntos otra vez. –Decía el pequeño muy animado.

-Es verdad es mi día de descanso. –Sonrió Maki a su hijo y después comenzó a comer el cereal.

Maki se levantó de la cama, se comenzó a quitar la ropa y se fue a duchar. Estando ahí, Maki pensó varias cosas.

"¿En verdad es tan difícil ser madre?  
Yo no tengo nada en contra de mi hijo, pero debo aceptar que el proceso y los primeros meses son muy difíciles. Cuando recién llegue a Estados Unidos, conseguí un trabajo como asistente de un médico, era divertido ya que yo sé mucho de medicina gracias a mi padre que inculco ello, además de que podía interferir en la opiniones del doctor, trabaje menos de un mes en ese lugar, ya que cuando el médico supo que estaba embarazada me despidió, luego trabaje en un supermercado hasta ahí fueron casi 3 meses de trabajar, eran ya los 7 meses de estar embarazada de Ichu, me veía gorda y no sabía que haría de mi vida, el departamento donde vivía no era de lo más confortante menos para recibir un bebe, estuve un mes sin ingresos hasta que Yashiro mando la primera carta diciendo que sabía que ya solo me faltaba un mes más para dar a luz y me mando dinero, para poder sostener ese mes.  
Al llegar el noveno mes estaba preocupada pues no sabía en qué momento iba a dar a luz, así que fue con el médico con el que trabaje y hable con él para poder quedarme hasta el día del parto.  
Diez días después un niño con un rostro muy parecido al de mi padre fue entregado a mis brazos, era madre, yo era madre…  
Salí del hospital 2 días después, no hubo ninguna complicación pero me dieron reposos, al llegar al departamento vi que dos viejas amigas estaban ahí, era Rin y Hanayo, las 2 muy alegres conociendo al pequeño, diciendo repetidas veces que se parece a mí, pero también es hijo de Yashiro, acoso solo el cabello rizado es por el gen de él, es totalmente pelirrojo, blanco como yo y con los ojos los enormes ojos de mi padre.  
Después de ese día me puse a pensar que haría, no tenía dinero, no comía bien y por lo tanto Ichu no comía bien, cada semana se enfermaba por lo mismo, le marque una y otra vez a mis padres, mi madre contesto en 2 de las 28 ocasiones que marque, y solo en la llamada 28 contesto mi padre, voz ronca y molesta, no quería que molestara más, solo preocupaba a mi madre y de todas formas no me darían dinero para poder sostener mi vida de madre.  
Un par de meses después, Yashiro de nueva cuenta mando dinero con juguetes diciendo que eran para mi hijo, el dinero comenzó a llegar cada mes a partir de ahí, ahorre lo suficiente y por fin nos mudamos a un mejor departamento, compre un cunero, y teníamos comida todos los días.  
Pasaron 8 meses y solo nos sosteníamos con ello, era Yashiro como un ángel para nosotros siempre pensando en nosotros en los 2, eran muy amables sus cartas, siempre escribiendo al final de cada una de ellas cuida bien de tu madre y no dejes que se meta en líos, eran cartas que claramente escribía para Ichu y yo se las leía día tras día cuando comía. Cumplió un año y comenzó a caminar, me emocione tanto que lo grabe, grabe sus primeros pasos, luego compre un piano con el dinero que Yashiro envío especificando que era para eso, comprar un piano, cuando llego a casa lo comencé a tocar, todos los días tocaba mi piano en casa, cantaba mientras Ichu dormía, un día sin darme cuenta de la hora volteé mi mirada y él estaba parado a un costado de la puerta solo contemplado como era que su madre tocaba el "musto de lo sonidos" como lo llamó, y le comencé a mostrar como tocar, el siempre alegre, Yashiro nos alegró, aun mas días de los que había conseguido con el dinero que nos enviaba,  
Cuando Ichu cumplió 2 años lo comencé a llevar a una guardería y yo iba a buscar empleo a todas partes. El primero que conseguí a partir de ahí fue de traductora del inglés al japonés y viceversa para un ejecutivo muy importante de la zona de Nueva York, era un horario muy difícil por lo que lo deje luego de un par de meses, luego fui a trabajar a una cafetería, dure bastante tiempo en ese lugar, cerca de 2 años, pero antes del cumpleaños 4 de Ichu lo deje, ya que mi jefe en turno me acosaba demasiado por ser la chica más joven del lugar o eso supongo yo, pero siempre me invitaba a muchos lugares a lo que yo me negaba hasta que un día se quiso propasar y si todos los miraron, y unos chicos de preparatoria lo detuvieron al mismo tiempo que le dieron aviso a las autoridades competentes para poder resolver por completo el problema, ese día yo deje el empleo, una semana después escuche que estaba de regreso en la cafetería.  
Pero durante el tiempo en que trabaje ahí, escuche de la presencia de Yashiro en un evento al cual lleve a Ichu cuando tenía 3 años, se lo presente a Yashiro y lo miro muy alegre, le platique tantas cosas que al final olvide agradecerle lo del dinero.  
Desde ese día Ichu siempre quería invitar a su padre a todos los lugares que lo llevaba, pero no podía ser posible ya que él siempre estaba de gira o viviendo Japón, jamás le pude decir lo agradecida que estaba con él por ello.  
Ahora trabajo de nueva con el medicó que me dio empleo la primera vez que busque, me paga bastante bien y tengo un hijo que está a punto de ir a la escuela primaria, que alegría, lo pude criar yo sola…"

-¡Mamá tocan a la puerta! –Gritaba Ichu desde el cuarto de Maki.

-Enseguida voy. –Respondió Maki que enseguida se puso unas pantis, un sostén y luego se puso su bata de baño.

Al abrir la puerta una chica de pelo purpura y una niña de la misma edad de Ichu aparecieron frente a ella.

-Hola Maki…

Era muy noche, Nico y yo decidimos apartarnos del grupo por un momento, fuimos al cuarto del hotel donde estábamos hospedadas por el tiempo que estaríamos en los Estados Unidos. Ya ahí, ella me comenzó a besar, sentí su mano dentro de mi caliente cuerpo, me quito el sostén, poco a poco fue lamiendo todo el frente de mi cuerpo, llego hasta mi cadera y comenzó desprenderme de jeans…

(Censura, había niños presentes, no escuchando pero había niños presentes)

Cuando por fin terminamos, ella se acercó y a mi diciendo

-Te amo Maki. –Era la voz resonante de Nico cerca de mi oído.

-Te amo más Nico. –Respondía yo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasara con lo nuestro después de que salga de la preparatoria? –Pregunto Nico mirando al techo del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos en Estados Unidos.

-No lo sé, tal vez vernos en los días libres que tengamos, tu y yo no podemos separarnos nunca. –Sonreí al final de decir eso, y luego la bese.

Nos vestimos y fuimos afuera, las buscamos hasta que las encontramos en una cafetería a todas, ahí actuamos con mucha normalidad, durante el tiempo que estuvimos ahí comencé a recibir mensajes de texto de Kaito, pero yo era bastante cortante con él, hasta que el mando un mensaje que mi hizo enojar conteste de manera un poco descontenta y Nico se percató de ello.

Al otro día me acerque para poder besarla, pero ella se alejó de mí, y no supe que era lo que pasaba, muchas veces trate de hablar con ella pero ella me evadía, no supe entonces que paso…

-Muy bien Maki, pero me interesa otra historia, tú y Kaito. –Comento Nozomi, a lo Maki se sintió incomoda y de manera muy descortés se levantó de la mesa y fue por agua.

De pronto los 2 niños aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¡Mamá! –Grito el pequeño entre llanto que corría con su madre, y la pequeña iba tras él-

Nozomi volteo la mirada con su hija, pero ella hizo la acción de negar.

-Es que él, él, prendió la televisión y esta la noticia de que ha muerto. –Dijo la niña apenada a su madre.

-¿Quién murió? –Cuestiono Maki.

-Fue papá…

Tan ahogada quedo en sus pensamientos Maki, que también comenzó a llorar mientras consolaba a su pequeño, y luego susurro.

-Arigato Yashiro.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que leen aunque no dejen comentario, y les digo que ya solo faltan 2 más, y viene lo mejor...**


	9. Ichigo y Nozomi

**Es tan triste que este fic este terminando, espero que muchos se impacten y ahora viene el final, el final donde Maki y Nico les tienen una sorpresa, Nozomi les tiene otra, y si pueden soportar Ioseas tambien les tiene otra jajajaja. Amigos de antemano muchas gracias por los comentarios, por las visitas y sobre todo por leer esta historia que aunque sea muy pequeña a lo mejor una buena enseñansa en cada capitulo, en verdad muchas pero muchas gracias**

* * *

Nico y Kaito están en una cafetería dentro del lugar donde velarían a Yashiro, un tanto desconsolados después de la muerte del idol, se econtraban platicando con un café cada uno de ellos.

-Sabes que es la primera vez que hablamos solo nosotros dos desde que nos conocimos. –Hablaba Kaito.

-Lo sé, siento mucho no darte la oportunidad de acercarte antes. –Respondió Nico.

De pronto tal vez una pregunta incomoda llego.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Maki? –Cuestiono Kaito.

-Acaso, tú, ¿Tu lo sabias? –Se impactó Nico.

-Era bastante obvio más, porque yo conocí a detalle a Maki. –Sonrió Kaito, quien con mucha tranquilidad siguió en la conversación.

-Bueno veras, vi todos los mensajes que le enviaste cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos, y en especial el último fue el más bello, al decirle cuanto la amabas, cuanto deseabas que ella regresara y si las ganas que tenías ya verla de regreso, pues me molesto que fue fría contigo y sobre todo que no pudiera decirte que tenía novia. –Fue el argumento de Nico ante la pregunta del joven que solo sonrió y respondió.

-Oh, que gracioso, enserio si eres difícil de entender Yazawa. –El hombre rio y luego agradeció e hizo una reverencia a Nico. –Me retiro. –Dijo posteriormente.

El hombre tomo su saco negro, iba de salida pero al dar el tercer paso Nico le dijo.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si nosotros fuéramos ellos, Maki y Yashiro? –Pregunto Nico de manera tímida.

Kaito solo sonrió un poco y dando la espalda y comenzando a caminar respondió.

-Fácil Yazawa, nadie hubiera venido a mi velorio. –Entre la gente el hombre que iba con una gran sonrisa tras su respuesta se fue perdiendo dejando a Nico no muy conforme con esa respuesta…

Los días pasaron, la muerte de Yashiro Umata era de impacto internacional, uno de los idol más famosos del mundo había muerto de alguna enfermedad que aún no se podía diagnosticar.

Estados Unidos.

En un aeropuerto se puede ver una niña compartiendo con un niño un pedazo del chocolate que su padre le había comprado.

-Vamos Ichu, come un poco de chocolate, ¡Por favor! –Insistia la niña, pero el niño se negaba, ya que él estaba muy triste.

-No quiero –Respondía el pequeño.

Tan pronto se percató de ello el padre de la niña fue hablar con el niño.

-¡Hey!, está bien no comas chocolate pero debes entender que aunque llores y no comas tu padre no va a volver a estar presente en cuerpo, pero oh que veo aquí, mira ahí esa parte de tu pecho esta algo muy importante tu corazón, ¿y sabes algo?, cuando una persona importante muere esa persona se oculta ahí, y ahí veo a un idol profesional con una gran sonrisa queriendo decirte que te quiere mucho, así que tranquilo, si te sigues deprimiendo te vas a enfermar y ahora tu madre se preocupara el doble, así que alégrate la vida, mira me dijeron muchas personas que te gusta Nico y que crees te tengo un regalo.-Ichigo termino de argumentar y dentro de una maleta saco un peluche de Nico que le entrego de manera inmediata al pequeño, quien la abrazo al tener cerca el objeto.

Nozomi vio a su aun esposo haciendo una buena acción lo miro y los dos se sonrieron, luego Maki llego con los boletos de avión de todos para viajar directo a Japón.

-Fue un poco complicado aún no le he tramitado sus papales a Ichu así que fue un problema poder hacer lo que dejaran viajara sin pasaporte y la embajada aceptara. –Decía apenada la pelirroja.

-En verdad, tu siempre eres una despistada creo que hare… -Sonrió pícaramente Nozomi y luego se abalanzó en los pechos de Maki.

Maki se incomodó pero luego comenzó a reir y la pequeña Aiko al ver a su madre solo dijo.

-Espero que eso nunca lo use conmigo. –Todos la miraron y rieron, hasta Ichu que ya se encontraba un poco más animado

Durante el vuelo los teléfonos de Nozomi y Maki comenzaron a sonar.

-Número desconocido. –Murmuro Maki

-Ese Kaito y sus travesuras. –Murmuro Nozomi.

"Es hora abra las cartas" –Decía el mensaje.

-Nico se casa, se casa, se, se, ¡¿Casa?! –Maki grito y todos dentro del avión quedaron asustados.

Maki se disculpó con todos en el avión y luego de que miro a su hijo volver a dormir, ella comenzó a llorar.

-Esta no es culpa de Ichu, tampoco tuya y menos de Yashiro, no busques culpables, yo no sé qué puedo hacer por ti, quisiera al menos la persona que también te ama tuviera un final feliz, pero si tú y el hacen como si nunca se hubieran conocido, yo soy inservible, así que, por primera vez en tu vida Maki, madura. –Fueron las palabras de Nozomi a la chica pelirroja quien solo la miro y le quiso dar un bofetón. – ¡Vamos!, se una niña mimada como siempre, se inmadura que cree sabes todas las verdades, golpéame solo eso te falta, amiga. –Acerco aún más su rostro Nozomi a Maki, que al ver la acción y la manera de hablar de la chica peli morada solo dejo caer su mano y siguió llorando.

Nozomi volvió a su postura en el avión, unas tres horas después el avión descendió y llegaron a Japón.

Ichigo llamo a la empresa del padre de Nozomi para que le dieran un auto, al llegar él se volvió su chofer, la boda de Nico sería en una horas, así que tenían que apresurarse.

Primero tomaron rumbo al panteón y Maki se comunicó con su madre.

-Estoy en Japón solo que debo de ir a un lugar antes de hablar con papá, ¿puedo ir a dejar a Ichu a casa? –Le preguntaba a su madre, que al parecer había accedido sin ningún problema, ya que el rostro de Maki se ilumino.

Llegaron al panteón y estuvieron unos minutos ahí, Ichigo no se bajó del auto pero estando ahí firmo su divorcio con Nozomi, al regresar todos al auto Ichigo asintió y miro los papeles para que Nozomi los viera.

-¿Entonces se acabó? –De manera un tanto alegre pero nostálgica Nozomi pregunto mientras firmaba los papeles.

Ichigo no dijo solo miro por el retrovisor a su hija que iba jugando con el pequeño Ichu y luego al ver que ella lo miro le sonrió lo que ella correspondió.

-Te quiero papá…

Al llegar a casa de los padres de Maki Ichu se sorprendió de lo grande que era, mientras miro a su madre quien asintió y el pequeño corrió a tocar la puerta.

Una mujer parecida a su madre apareció frente a él y sin más se agacho para poderlo cargar y luego mirar a su hija.

-Es idéntico a ti, hasta la actitud la heredo. –Sonrió la madre de Maki que camino adentro con los 2 pequeños que se quedarían en su casa.

Los adultos se fueron y eso ahora si era cosas de niños.

Corrieron por toda la casa jugando a todo lo que se les ocurrió, hasta que Ichu llego al cuarto donde Maki tenía su piano.

Comenzó a tocar ashteru banzai tan idéntico que la pequeña Aiko se contagió y la comenzó a cantar.

Estando ellos 2 en ese cuarto no escucharon la puerta de la casa ser tocada, pero si la madre de Maki, al abrirla Kaito estaba ahí.

-Vengo solo a dejarle esta carta que Yashiro escribió antes de morir, es para el hijo de Maki y quisiera que usted se la envié a los Estados Unidos, ya que si yo la envío Maki no la va querer ni ver. –Comento Kaito a la mujer frente a él.

La madre de Maki asintió y tomó la carta, despido al joven, pero al momento de llegar a la cocina abrió el sobre.

"Hola hijo, escribo esta carta para que sepas que yo no envíe todas las demás cartas, tus juguetes y el dinero que servía para ayudarle a tu madre con los gastos de tu manuntención, siento mucho no poder haber sido capaz de tomar esa iniciativa, pero si alguna vez llegas a conocer a Kaito Kagami agradécele tú, ya que tu madre hará como si nunca lo hubiera conocido"

La mujer termino leer para luego esconder la carta. Los niños aparecieron después en la cocina diciendo que tenían hambre, y la madre de Maki les dio un ramen instantáneo para cada uno, lo disfrutaron como nunca, después de ello los 2 cayeron en sueño profundo en la sala de la casa.

-Kagami, es Kaito. –La madre se dijo a si misma comenzando a reir. –Entonces Maki si cometió una tontería, ese chico fue el primer amor de mi hija, pero ahora ella lo ignora, realmente es como sí nunca se hubieran conocido. –Termino de hablar para sí misma.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre con bata blanca apareció, camino por toda la casa, fue a la concina y vio la basura del ramen, camino y paso por el cuarto musical de Maki donde miro ya que vio algo diferente, siguió su camino, llego a su oficina dentro de su casa suspiro y recordó a ver visto en la sala a dos niños. Salió del cuarto de manera rápida y los vio eran una niña y un niño, la niña con un pelo morado como el de Nozomi y un niño con pelo rizado color rojo, el hombre se impactó, que intento mirar el rostro de los 2, al ver el rostro del niño solo sonrió.

-Se parece mucho a ti, hasta la misma cara para dormir ponen. –Dijo entre risas su esposa, él la miro igual con una sonrisa, para después alejarse y dejar dormir a los pequeños.

Mientras tanto Maki, Nozomi e Ichigo fueron a cambiarse para boda que estaba a unas horas de empezar. Se arreglaron mientras Ichigo y Nozomi solo se maraban.

-Extrañare ver el pelo morado. –Decía Ichigo.

-Tienes lo de Aiko cada que te vaya a ver. –Respondía Nozomi, aun un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Ichigo.

-Tranquila, a lo mejor lo que llegaste a sentir por mí, no fue amor, solo fue ese sentimiento de aprecio, me duele si me duele pero tú amas a Eri y quiero que pelees por tu verdadera felicidad, así que anda ve a esa boda en busca de la rusa rubia que tanto ha esperado este momento más que nosotros dos. –Sonrió el hombre que después abrazo a su ex mujer, los dos comenzaron a llorar y se agradecieron mutuamente.

Con la mirada aun baja Maki vio aquel momento íntimo de la ex pareja, mientras ellos seguían fundidos en ese abrazo Maki se fue, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la boda.

La mujer y el hombre terminaron el momento emotivo, Nozomi comenzó a buscar a Maki, pero no la encontraba.

-Ichigo, vamos, vamos, anda hay que buscar a Maki, no quiero que haga una tontería. –Se miró un rostro aterrado de Nozomi.

-Pues vamos anda sube al auto. –Respondió el hombre que salió detrás Nozomi, subieron al auto y acelero el auto para buscar a Maki.

Maki llego al lugar donde la boda se llevaría a cabo, miro de un lado a otro tratando de no ser vista por nadie. Comino lentamente con cara cabizbaja, entro al lugar y sin más solo grito.

-¡Yo me opongo!...

* * *

 **Chanchanchan... turuturuturu...  
Se acabo :'(, el capitulo 9 se acabo, uno especial, uno donde una pareja que yo forme se dejan para darle el paso a la pareja que merec estar junta, pero que creen aun pueden decidir el final de este capitulo, ¿Maki merece a Nico?, o solo seria un capricho.  
Amigos de CDMX ire de compras a la friki con una posibilidad de 70-30 asi que si me quieren conocer tratare de ir lo más llamativo posible para que me reconozcan con facilidad, de todas formas planeo vestir con un pantalon azul, una playera negra y zapatos cafe claro, por si me ven o busquen en lo locales de manda estare consiguiendo el ultimo tomo de deadman wuuuu, y comprare un totoro para una amiga, (uy recuerdos, tambien a Taviz le regale uno), que por cierto ya que hable de Taviz, si quieren leer más historias con los personajes de Love Live un buen fanservice les recomiendo mucho las historias de ella, no es por que sea mi ex novia nada de hecho ya no me habla pero escribe muy bien sus historias, lean Darling esa historia fue escrita gracias a mi y un helado de vainilla xD (we are champions)  
Basta me largo antes de navidad tendran el final...**


	10. Como si nunca te hubiera conocido part 1

**Hola a todos felíz navidad atrasada, siento la tardanza pero eh aqui un capitulo nuevo.**

* * *

Los días que pasaba con Maki siempre eran diferentes, pero inolvidables, era la primera vez que me enamoraba de verdad, tantas veces estuve con ella, y al decir estar con ella es que fuimos a la cama, era la manera más divertida para ambas para decir que nos amamos.

-El sexo que tengo contigo es increíble. –Decía Maki casi siempre.

-Lo se soy increíble. –Era lo que contestaba siempre.

Al pasar más tiempo con ella me di cuenta que quería ocultar algo, siempre le decía que fuéramos a su casa, pero jamás quería, siempre me pregunte si en verdad estaba cómoda conmigo, a lo qué no tuve respuesta. Los últimos meses que estuvimos saliendo ella no llevaba su teléfono y si lo llevaba no contestaba ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, siempre escondía el teléfono para que yo no viera, creí que me ocultaba algo, por lo que el último día que estuvimos en Estados Unidos revise su teléfono.

Había muchos mensajes todos del mismo número, uno que no tenía nombre. Al comenzar a leerlos me percaté de que eran de un chico que vivía enamorado de Maki, pero ella siempre dejaba respuestas abiertas a cualquier ilusión sentimental, pero había veces que ella respondía de manera muy descortés, pero nunca en ningún mensaje ella dijo que no quería estar con él ya que estaba conmigo.

Me moleste tanto por ello, que decidí dejar a Maki…

El día de mi examen para la universidad conocí a un chico su nombre era Yashiro, Yashiro Umata, que al igual que yo, él quería ser idol profesional lo logro pero a lo largo de los años desarrollo una enfermedad de cáncer en las cuerdas vocales el cual sin darse cuenta acabo con su vida haciéndole sufrir en una cama de hospital. Pero antes de ello, estudiamos juntos el dejo de ir al sexto semestre de la carrera, pero yo lo seguía viendo, la razón fue que logró lo que tanto soñó ser el mejor del mundo como idol y lo querían en tantos lados que tuvo que dejar la universidad por ello.

Un día Honoka apareció frente a mi casa con muchas fachas y gafas negras, casi como cuando las espiaba a ellas a u's, me dio un papel y era el concierto que tendríamos en el gran domo después de muchos años, acepte ir me encontraría con Maki de nueva cuenta, aun la amaba, si a pesar de ser novia de Yashira yo amaba a Maki aún.

Llego el momento del concierto las vi a todas yo estaba muy feliz tanto que las abrace a todas al verlas, le pregunte a Umi por Eri, pero no contesto, vi a Nozomi llegar con un hombre bastante serios pero con una rara apariencia a ella, el hombre se presentó con todas y Nozomi dijo que era su esposo, el nombre de aquel hombre es Ichigo Kiregi.

Todas quedamos sorprendidas tras la noticia, pero Honoka actuaba bastante normal que después de un rato comenzó a charlar y reír con él, poco a poco todas las chicas nos fuimos acercando y nos dimos cuenta de que es una gran persona.

Al terminar el concierto yo vería Yashiro el me invitaría a cenar e iríamos con todos mis hermanos al cine. Pero no lo encontraba, lo busque y busque por todas partes, le marque a su teléfono pero no contestaba, era raro así que seguí buscando, al pasar por el camerino de Maki vi que la puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaba muy raro, oí gemidos, los gemidos de Maki. Pase mi vista con atención y los vi, vi a Yashiro teniendo sexo con Maki…

Corri, corri lejos y al llegar a la salida de emergencia vi a Nozomi y en llanto le dije.

-No es justo Nozomi, ella no tenía por qué hacerme eso, ella no me deja ser feliz con ella y ahora me hace esto, ¿Por qué Nozomi, Por qué? –La mire con calma y respondió.

-Maki es muy caprichosa igual que tú, deja que eso te lastime, pero ¿a quién amas más a Yashiro o a Maki?...

Pero ahora encontré alguien que me quiere y quiere estar conmigo, estamos a punto de casarnos pero ¿la amo realmente?

-¡Yo me opongo! –Un grito que desconcertó a todos los presentes.

-¿Maki? –Miraba una mujer rubia a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la chica de pelo azul.

-Nico no te puedes casar, no por favor no, yo aún te amo. –Maki entre lágrimas hablo.

-Tengo hambre abuela. –El pequeño Ichu se levantaba del espacio de suele en el que estaba durmiendo

-Ven vamos por un poco de galletas, pero no despiertes a Aiko. –Contestaba la mujer.

Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina, y el niño volvió a ver lo grande que esta era, pronto un hombre apareció en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Tu eres el abuelo? –Pregunto Ichu.

El hombre frunció la boca un poco para después contestar.

-¿Qué tu madre no te ha mostrado modales? –Pregunto el señor.

-Es que no se decir usted en japonés. –Respondió el pequeño.

-Solo dile obaasan, el entenderá. –Comentaba la mujer.

-Bueno, ¿Es obaasan? –Volvía a cuestionar el pequeño.

-Creo que sí, tu madre es Maki, así que me temo que lo soy. –Respondió el hombre. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Procedió a cuestionar.

-Ichu, Ichu Nishikino. Sonrió el pequeño.

El pequeño se fue con la galletas y camino solo hasta la sala vio a la pequeña Aiko aun dormir y no la quiso mover por lo que se recostó a un a lado de ella y puso el tazón de galletas para que lo disfrutaran juntos cuando ella despertara.

-Le puso su apellido de soltera, que rara es tu hija. –Comentaba el padre de Maki.

-Nuestra hija, ese niño puede ser tu futuro heredero del hospital, tómalo en cuenta. –Respondía una enfadada madre de Maki.

Mientras el pequeño Ichu esperaba a que Aiko despertara se acercó al televisor y lo trato de prender, al lograr ello bajo el volumen lo suficiente para no hacer ruido. Poco a poco fue cambiando los canales hasta llegar al canal de anime, comenzó a mirar y había un anime bastante divertido, lo comenzó a ver y durante el programa la pequeña Aiko se despertó, tomo una galleta y poco a poco se incorporó para llegar a un lado de Ichu.

Los padres de Maki salieron de la cocina y fueron hacia arriba la madre, mientras el padre se fue a su oficina dentro de casa.

El pequeño Ichu y Aiko se acabaron las galletas y querían más, así que como ya había visto Ichu donde estaban las galletas no quiso volver a molesta a su abuela y fue hasta donde estaban, cuando las logro bajar un sobre cayó con el paquete.

Lo miro detenidamente por unos momentos y vio que era una carta para Maki. Mientras Aiko vaciaba galletas al tazón el pequeño Ichu lo leyó.

(Esto que viene es una conversación entre Yashiro y Kaito a los 7 meses del embarazo de Maki)

Los hombres se encuentran en un evento bastante grande, Yashiro saldrá al escenario en cualquier momento, por ello el hombre cierra sus ojos y se comienza a concentrar de la manera perfecta para él. Pasan unos minutos, cuando tocan a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Yashiro.

-Hola, solo quería informarte que ya pasaron 7 meses de que Maki está embarazada. –Un muy tranquilo Kaito hablaba.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –Comenzaba a irritarse.

-Pues que tú eres el padre de aquel pequeño, por lo que debes tomar un poco de responsabilidad. –Argumentaba Kaito.

-Yo no le dije ella que se embarazara sabes. –Respondió Yashiro molesto

-Pero lo hizo y debes por primera vez apoyar a Maki, por tu culpa ella termino en los Estados Unidos peleada con su padre, solo por tomar la responsabilidad de lo que había pasado. –Decía Kaito.

-Porque yo no me hare responsable, ella me embriago a mí, y por su culpa perdí el amor y confianza de Nico. –Contesto con cada vez más enojo.

-Pero correspondiste, así que tienes tanta responsabilidad como ella. –También se enojaba Kaito

-Aun así, ese bebe nunca será mi hijo, oye ya se tu siempre la quisiste ¿no?, Pues ahí esta amigo mío sé el padre de ese bebe y cuídalo, a pero es verdad Maki no te quiere, no pues Maki ya se jodió no tendrá ningún apoyo. –Contestaba entre sarcasmos y molestias Yashiro para después retirarse al escenario dejando a un triste Kaito.

"¿Quién es Kaito Kagami" –Se preguntaba el pequeño Ichu

-Nico, por favor no te cases, yo aún te amo, en verdad aun lo hago te necesito en mi vida, no puedo vivir si no estoy contigo. –Gritaba con un llanto imparable Maki.

Todos en el lugar estaban impactados, la pareja no sabía que iba hacer y pronto entro Nozomi dándole una bofetada a Maki.

-Reacciona Maki, que demonios crees que haces, deja ser feliz a Nico. –Una enfada Nozomi que enseguida comenzó a sacar a Maki del lugar.

-Espera Nozomi. –Nico aparecía frente a la pelirroja y le tomaba de la mano.

-Nico. –Decía entre lágrimas Maki.

-Te seré sincera frente a ella, yo a ti también te amo, también no quisiera vivir sin ti, la vida sin ti no tiene ningún sentido, pero eres tonta, arrogante y una perra, que sabía de mis sentimiento hacia Yashiro y aun así tuviste relaciones sexuales con él, quieres ser feliz, finge como si nunca te hubiera conocido y así de fácil puedes buscar a otra persona para encontrar esa felicidad que tu tanto anhelas, por ejemplo esta Kagami-san, él siempre te ha amado y si crees que él te ha olvidado, eres una completa idiota Maki, Yashiro nunca se iba hacer cargo de ti y tu hijo, aunque conocerlo para él fue lo mejor, pero nunca hizo el intento de mantenerlo y ¿sabes quién si lo hizo? –Comentaba Nico.

-Basta Nico, es tarde para que se dé cuenta, ella no quiere ver la verdad y aunque se lo digamos todas no va a entender. –Gritaba Nozomi.

-Ya basta de esta tontería, aunque Maki sea tonta y nunca acepte sus verdaderos sentimientos siempre, todas las chicas sabemos que el padre de ese niño es Kagami. –Argumentaba Umi.

-Es verdad él siempre trabajaba para tener dinero para ti. –Decía Kotori.

-Él fue con nosotras a darnos los boletos de avión para conocer a tu hijo y le dijéramos como es. –Gritaban Rin y Hanayo.

-Kagami-san era tu pareja perfecta, o eso creíamos todas en la prepa, hasta que supimos que salías con Nico. –Esa era Honoka.

-Y a pesar de que tú quieres olvidar tus momentos con él, solo por un enojo infantil, nunca te quitaras de encima que fue él quien mantuvo viva tu esperanza de en verdad ser madre –Finalizaba Eri.

Maki levanto la mirada con lágrimas.

-¡Yo no conozco a ningún Kagami! –Gritaba con llanto.

Nico no tardó en darle una bofetada más a Maki.

-¡Lárgate entonces, porque él fue el que te invito y si no lo conoces a mí tampoco vete, vete, jamás te quiero volver a ver, y si te vuelvo a ver hare lo que tú haces con todas las personas fingir como si nunca te hubiera conocido! –Lloraba Nico y le señalaba la salida a Maki.

La pareja de Nico volteo, al verla Maki solo dijo.

-Lisa…

Ichigo llevo a Maki a su casa tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –Recibía el padre de Maki.

-Vengo por mi hijo, y la hija de él. –Era Maki que aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos pero no levantaba la mirada para ver a su padre.

-Muy bien permítame señorita enseguida traigo a la criaturas, este lugar es la mejor guardería de todo Japón, y eso que nunca tuvimos hijos aquí. –Comentaba en sarcasmo el padre de Maki para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos y dentro de la casa de escucho un golpe, y una preocupada madre de Maki fue abrir la puerta nuevamente.

-Ve a detenerlos Ichu esta vuelto loco. –Invitaba a pasar a los 2 jóvenes detrás de la puerta.

Entraron a toda prisa y escucharon al pequeño en llanto gritarle a su abuelo.

-Si no quieres que yo esté aquí, fácil yo me voy, pero mi mamá se queda, ella fue tu hija y siempre habla maravillas de ti, pero es injusto que no me dejes estar aquí, yo soy tu nieto, y es muy malo de tu parte ser así. –Peleaba el pequeño Ichu, que fue por su mochila y luego regreso para darle una patada en la espinilla al padre de Maki.

-¡Ichu! –Gritaba Maki.

El pequeño estaba tan enfadado que solo se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a correr sin dirección.

-Ichigo por favor vamos por él, ¡por favor! –Decia la madre del niño desconcertada.

Pero mientras se decidían la pequeña Aiko salía tras él.

-¡Ichu! –Gritaba Aiko.

-No te detendrás Aiko, ya cause muchos problemas y quiero conocer a Kaito Kagami, por eso me voy. –Respondía el pequeño.

-¿Tú qué sabes de él? –Cuestionaba Aiko un poco confunsa.

-Pues el sí fue mi padre. –Respondió el pequeño.

Maki llego justo cuando dijo eso el pequeño y lo fue a tomar con sus brazos.

-No te equivoques Ichu, tu padre es Yashiro Umata. –Le susurraba Maki.

La pequeña volteo a ver a su padre, quien solo le señalo que guardara silencio, Maki regreso a su casa, esta vez su madre hablo con ella dejando que Maki e Ichu vivieran ahí.

En la fiesta de la boda de Nico, se re encontraba Nozomi y Eri.

-Entonces, te casaste, tuviste una hija, y ahora te divorcias para estar conmigo, estás loca. –Reía Eri frente a su amada.

-Si a todo yo nunca te deje de amar e Ichigo siempre me mostro que tú eras mi pareja perfecta, pero él me cuido por ti mientras regresabas de tu viaje por Rusia. –La miraba con ilusión.

-¿Y tu hija? –Preguntaba Eri.

-Ella no es problemas, sabe todo, y aprecia mucho a Ichigo, el ya hablo con ella, le dijo que soy diferente, que me gustas tú. –Sonrió Nozomi.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué? –Se quedaba un poco en silencio Eri.

-¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo? –Miraba tímida Nozomi a su amada.

-Eres una loca, si quiero casarme contigo…

20 años después.

-Vámonos es tarde amor, mi madre se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo. –Era una chica peli morado.

-Mi madre no contesta, esta cena es importante para mí y se me hizo tarde ya que hice cirugía. –Respondía un hombre de buen parecer, que se quitaba su bata blanca.

-Ya no pongas excusas, ahorita yo le vuelvo hablar a tu madre. –Respondía la novia del joven.

-Bien, bien, recuerda tú no sabes nada, no quiero Eri-san se lance a las preguntas difíciles su les vamos a decir que nos casaremos

-Tu tranquilo Ichu, yo me las arreglare…

* * *

 **Les dire que no quieria llegar a esto, dividir en 2 partes el final pero lo pide jajaja, talvez no tomo a Nico por que la protagonista es Maki, pero ven aqui que si hubieran preferido a MakixNico esto no hubiera ocurrido y tendrian el final, pero no hacen trabajar mas y eso es bueno, jaja es broma la verdad cual fuera el final esto iba a pasar, pero aun les falta que clase de dimension se abriaria si Kagami conoce a Ichu, que esperan que pase, diganlo espero respuestas nos leemos el año que viene ahora si con el final.**

 **Posdata: Feliz año nuevo, que el siguiente año cumplan sus metas y vivan una aventura nueva.**


	11. Como si nunca te hubiera conocido part 2

Hola mi nombre es Nishikino Ichu, tengo 25 año y me casare pronto con Kiregi Aiko hija de Nozomi Tojo e Ichigo Kiregi, pero antes de eso hagamos el recuento de todo esto.

En el capítulo 1 mi abuela encontró el diario de mamá donde resumía como conoció tal vez a su primer amor Kagami Kaito.

Luego ustedes leyeron el cómo Yazawa Nico conoció a Umata Yashiro, que es mi padre, pero eso lo diré más adelante. Ahí, descubrieron a un idol diferente y también conocieron del futuro un poco incierto de Nozomi, cuando le avisarían que se casaría con un hombre que ella no quería, y dejaría sola a su pareja Eri.

Luego conocieron la historia de mamá, cuando ingreso a una agencia de idols como compositora gracias a que Kotori la recomendó y conoció a Mishima Lisa, actual esposa de Nico, y cabe decir que ella si canto muchas de las canciones de mamá.

En el capítulo 4 se le dijo adiós a u's, ya que Honoka se volvió idol profesional con el grupo A-rise, pero como no sabía cómo decirle la noticia a sus demás amigas.

Alguien me puede explicar el capítulo 5, ese gato encerrado está peor que el gato de Schrondinger, pues no sé qué fue lo que paso.

En el 6, Kagami Kaito abrió su corazón contando la historia de un hombre enamorado, si a Nozomi, quien trato de apoyar mucho en esta historia.

La muerte de mi padre Umata Yashiro ocurrió en el 7, pero antes de eso dio a conocer quién era yo.

Días después, leyeron a mi madre hablando con ella misma, en ese capítulo, el 8, yo supe acerca de la muerte de mi padre.

Luego pude conocer Japón, si a mis 5 años viaje al país de mi madre, y conocí a mi abuela.

Y entonces llegamos al final el capítulo 10 el que todos han estado esperando, y yo tengo una duda, ¿Quién es Kagami Kaito?...

"Los años han pasado, Eri y mi madre han vivido felices desde hace 20 años, y yo viví con ellas, fueron mis dos madres, y también mi padre iba por mí en vacaciones, y hacíamos cosas muy divertidas, pero al recordar siempre porque nací, me pongo a pensar si en verdad merezco estar en este mundo. Yo nací hace 26 años, por una razón querían que yo me hiciera cargo como heredera del abuelo, pero antes necesitaban a un joven empresario que se hiciera cargo, por lo que mi padre tomo ese lugar, y luego le avisaron a mi madre que se casaría con él, pero en ese momento mi mamá tenía a otra pareja, la señorita Eri era su novia y le costó mucho a mi madre.

Cuando mi madre por fin se fue a vivir con mi padre, ellos hablaron acerca de lo que pasaría, decidieron darle el nieto que deseaba mi abuelo, por lo que intentaron unas cuantas ocasiones en tenerme hasta que lo lograron, hubo un punto en el que se hicieron cercanos, a mis 4 años de edad salí solo con mi padre de paseo y el me explico sobre la homosexualidad.

-Ven un momento aquí Aiko, muchas ocasiones te toparas con gente que no piensa igual, que no actúa igual y menos que será que como tu hija, tu madre es alguien diferente, es una mujer le gustan las mujeres, pero eso no la hace rara, al contrario la hace interesante, y es por eso que el día que yo me separe de tu mamá, tu no debes sentir vergüenza de ella, al contrario debes ser un mujer orgullosa porque tú mamá es diferente.

Ese dia entendí muchas cosas, y aprendí que no debo ver a nadie mal o mucho menos discriminar, mi padre es alguien que siempre piensa antes de actuar."

-One-chan. –Eran mis hermanas y hermano que iban llegado a casa de mi madre, acompañados de mi padre.

-¡Kirito, Shion, Yui!, Hola chicos. –Gritaba yo muy feliz

-Aiko, me pidió tu madre que hoy viniera, así que heme aquí. –Decía mi padre.

-Ichigo-san. –En esta ocasión era Ichu que se acercó a saludar a mi padre.

El saludo termino y entramos a casa de mamá y Eri, cuando entramos escuchamos risas que Ichu rápido descifro.

-Maki Nishikino está aquí. –Sonrió para después recorrer la casa en busca de espantar a su madre.

Todos nos quedamos callado, mis hermanos sabían lo que hacía y a mí solo me dio risa.

-¡Bu! –Gritaba Maki

-Eso es trampa madre. –Se iba levantando de a poco Ichu.

-Eres tan tonto que aun usas el perfume que huele a kilómetros Ichu. –Se reía Maki de su joven hijo.

Ya después de un rato todos entraron, comimos y luego mi padre por un juego de mesa de Yui, era un juego bastante raro, trata de conquistar los continentes y el que metía más banderas ganaba, o eso fue lo que hicimos después de notar que llevábamos toda la noche jugando, en fin mis hermanos se fueron a dormir menos Shion, ella se quedó bebiendo con nosotros un rato más. Ella es la mayor de mis hermanos tiene 19 por eso papá no tenía problema.

En fin la noche fue divertida, risas y risas dentro de la casa se escuchaban, mi madre y padre recordaban cosas graciosas que sucedieron cuando yo era pequeña, como cuando a papa se le atoro la mano en el fregadero tratando de sacar un cacho de costilla, o la vez que mamá choco el carro contra la casa, y papá no olvido la vez que mi pañal termino embarrado por toda la casa. A pero a Eri se le ocurrió contar la vez que yo trate de experimentar amor con una chica, y hasta ella me descubrió cuando fue mi primer beso con aquella novia que tuve, pero realmente no fue lo mío, no sé cómo le hacen mamá y Eri para aun estar juntas.

Todo fue muy divertido, pero después Ichu tomo la palabra.

-Bien pues creo que estamos lo que debemos estar. –En ese momento saco una fotografía de bolsillo, donde estaba el rostro de Yashiro Umata. –Es el momento que tanto espere desde niños, talvez de pequeños no pensábamos en llegar a esto. Tuvimos a muchas personas en nuestras vidas, y llegamos a tenernos ese cariño de hermanos, pero a 20 años de conocernos Aiko Kiregi, frente a nuestros padres te pido te cases conmigo. –Saco una caja color vino y dentro de él estaba el anillo que me daría, pero cabe recalcar que fue una completa sorpresa para mí.

-Claro que sí. –Estaba tan sorprendida que solo lo susurre y comencé a llorar, fue un gran y agradable momento.

El momento fue bastante alegre y les dijimos que la boda seria en 5 meses, que pasaron prácticamente volando…

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con mucha tranquilidad Ichi y Aiko se casaban, fui un invitado por Eri, que solo se quedó mirando parado por la parte de afuera, no me quise acerca más.

Cuando la pareja salió me acerque hablar un poco con Ichigo que me reconoció enseguida al igual que su hijo.

-Kagami-sensi –Sonreía Kirito.

-Hola, es un gusto verte aquí. –Le respondí amablemente aquel joven de 16 años, que es mi alumno de fotografía.

-El tomara las fotos en la boda de su hermana está muy entusiasmado por esto. –Me comentaba Ichigo.

-Ya lo veo, entonces te espero en mi oficina para revelar todas las fotos que tome eh. –Me tire a reír para después comenzar alejarme del lugar donde estaban todos.

Al llegar a la salida la tope de frente, ella a mí no me reconoció, pero ese cabello rojo sabía que era el de ella, estuve a punto de tocarle el brazo pero me arrepentí y como si de un niño se tratara comencé a llorar de arrepentimiento.

Cuando por fin estaba lejos del lugar recibí un menaje.

-Te está buscando Aiko, ¿Dónde estás? –Lo leía en la calle en voz alta.

Un poco resignado volví, me acerque a Aiko y la abrasé como si de mi hija se tratara.

-Cuídalo mucho, se parece mucho a su padre ahora, esa postura, esa mentalidad, ese carisma, es tal cual como su padre, pero recuerda que el cáncer no fue tan definitivo con Yashiro, aprovéchalo, sabes que es hereditario y el Parkinson se manifiesta de maneras extrañas y puede ser mortal en la juventud o en la edad adulta, has que tome sus precauciones. –Le decía a esa peli morada alegre que solo me asintió y me jalo a tomarme una foto junto a ellos, pero en ese momento también Ichu jalo a su madre.

Sin decir nada yo solo abrace a Aiko y me puse feliz por ella, para después estrechar la mano del chico que me miraba alegre.

-No le dire a mamá que ya sé quién es Kagami Kaito, este tranquilo. –Me sonreía y me daba una carta entre las manos haciendo que nadie se percatara.

-Bien, ahora todos la fiesta. –Era las palabras que los novios decían y todos se fueron, Aiko me dijo que me fuera con su madre, así que acepte.

Y ahí estaba sentado, bebiendo y mirando a reojo cada que podía a Maki, la miraba como reía, como no le importaba ya lo de Nico, como los jóvenes amigos de su hijo la saludaban con un "Hola Nishikino-sensei", me gustaba ver como si cumplió su sueño, ser doctora y después enseñarle a su hijo.

-¿Qué miras? –Era Nozomi parada frente a mí sonriendo.

-A la persona más hermosa en esta fiesta. –Lo decía sin pensar de más.

-¿A sí?, pues le informo señor Kagami que mi hija está por haya, y está a punto de hacer las parejas para el vals, ya emparejo a Eri con Ichigo y están muy alegres disfrutando de esto, ven baila conmigo un momento al fin y al cabo los muchachos, no tienen otra pareja preparada para ti más que Maki. –Me estrechaba su mano y me pare a bailar con ella.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar, la fiesta era fenomenal, todos comenzamos a bailar y cambiar de pareja de repente, hasta que…

-Hola. –Mi voz enmudecida solo sacaba un muy seco hola.

Ella no se movió solo me miraba a los ojos directamente, se comenzaron a percatar todos de ese incomodo momento, cuando ella saco lágrimas, Maki comenzó a llorar.

Eri fue por mí llevándome fuera del lugar.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntaba ella.

-Nada, aun nada. –Negaba con la voz y la cabeza.

-¡Kagami!, Perdón, mi madre llora porque si te extraña, porque te vio todas esas tardes en el parque en mismo lugar, a la misma hora. –Me decía él para tranquilizarme.

-No es así Ichu, tu mamá reprime su odio y por no querer gritar en este lugar en este momento, se tiro a llorar. –Le decía yo al joven que me veía con ojos de arrepentimiento. –Lo mejor es que ahora me vaya y no regrese vale, muchas felicidades hijo me voy.

-Como si nunca te hubiera conocido, solo así, tarde 20 años en saber quién eras, y cuando Aiko me dijo que te buscaría entre los invitados, me puse feliz que busque enseguida a mi madre para que por fin tuviera mi foto familiar, quería a mis padres cerca. –Lloraba Ichu un poco desconsolado.

-Yo nunca te conocí, nunca supe quien eras, jamás me acerque a ti, no sé de qué se trata esto pero, su pudiera regresar en el tiempo, me hubiera gustado no arruinar la felicidad perfecta de tu madre… -Me di la vuelta, Eri se quedó congelada, no sabía si detenerme, golpearme o decirle algo a Ichu.

-Por favor lee la carta, no es mi letra. –Me decía Ichu entre llanto dejándome partir a la calle.

Llegue al parque y me senté a leer la carta tal y como me lo pidió Ichu.

(Y aquí queridos lectores viene el final de este fic)

"Si nunca te hubiera conocido, jamás hubiera pasado por la más increíble de esta vida tener un hijo que se ha preocupado por mi día y noche, aprender a educar, ser buena mujer, me enseñaste a mostrar de manera real mis sentimientos a las personas, que la persona más importante en esta vida no somos nosotros, uno mismo, sino todos aquellos que nos dan y nos tiran, talvez crees que nunca me enamore de ti pero sin duda en mi juventud tuve un amor tan reprimido que eras tú, además de poder afrontar mis temores todo fue gracias a ti."

-Y por eso ahora es más difícil hacer como si nunca te hubiera conocido.


End file.
